Blanca es la Nieve
by Naleeh
Summary: Haruhi sola en un viaje escolar con los CHICOS de su antiguo instituto, no es algo que Tamaki Suô pase por alto. El Host Club se verá obligado a intervenir y compartir unas plebeyas vacaciones en un mugriento albergue de estudiantes. 6ºUP! R
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Naleeh

**Título: **"Blanca es la nieve" _chapter 1_

**Categoría: **Instituto Ouran Host Club

**Género:** GeneralHumor

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Haruhi sola en un viaje escolar con los CHICOS de su antiguo instituto, no es algo que Tamaki Suô pase por alto. El Host Club se verá obligado a intervenir y compartir unas plebeyas vacaciones en un mugriento albergue de estudiantes.

**N.A: **_Es mi primer fanfic en la categoría de Ouran. Trato que mis fics sean los más fieles posibles a los personajes, aunque como es el primero que hago sobre esta serie, estoy todavía analizando el terreno. Espero que el experimento salga bien y el trabajo de sus frutos. ¡Que os guste mucho!

* * *

_

_Para Gaby Wolf que me debe un intercambio 2x1 ;)_

"_**BLANCA ES LA NIEVE"**_

**1.**

La semana blanca es, para muchos países, un periodo corto de tiempo en el que las clases se detienen para disfrutar de una de las muchas maravillas de la naturaleza: La nieve. Bien lo hagas con tus familiares o amigos más allegados. También puede definirse como la excusa perfecta para poder alargar las vacaciones de invierno, terminar los deberes pendientes y en el mejor de los casos descansar.

De cualquier modo, vayas a salir fuera o no en estos días, hay una cosa que seguro no entra en los planes de nadie. Al menos, no en los planes deseados. Una persona con un mínimo de inteligencia, jamás en su sano juicio, desearía tener que escuchar las incoherencias de Tamaki Suô más de dos horas seguidas.

Afortunadamente, hay una manera muy sencilla de evadirse de esto: Haciendo ver que estás muy ocupado en otra cosa. Lo que también se conoce bajo el nombre de "desconectar". El hecho de saber colar una frase apropiada en el momento indicado, fingiendo que la conversación te resulta de lo más fascinante, bastará para poder librarte de él hasta un tiempo exacto de 17 segundos. Aunque desconectar de Tamaki, no puede ser jamás cien por cien beneficioso...

-¡¿Interesante¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -bramó el chico, tirándosele al cuello y comenzando a zarandearlo, ignorando que era una persona y no un muñeco de trapo. -¿¡Te resulta interesante que puedan violar a nuestra hija?!

Kyôya lo apartó a un lado y se alisó el cuello de la camisa y corbata con la mano. Luego le dirigió una frívola mirada que consiguió helarle la sangre.

_¿En qué mal momento de su vida se le había ocurrido decirle dónde pasaría Haruhi esas vacaciones?_

-Tiendes a exagerar todo demasiado. Ése es tu problema. -suspiró. -Ranka me dijo que tampoco se mostró especialmente encantada con la idea. Sólo lo hizo porque sino el viaje no les salía rentable.

Silencio sepulcral.

Tamaki se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizado al oír esto último.

-¿Rentable? -balbuceó. -¿Me estás diciendo que esa chusma va a quitarle a nuestra querida y adorada hijita el poco dinero que tiene? - arremetió de nuevo. -¡Eso es inadmisible¡No sólo la secuestran durante una semana llevándosela en contra de su voluntad¡También quieren su dinero!

-No debería haberte contado nada cuando preguntaste. Debí suponer que por mucho que te explicara, no lo comprenderías nunca.

-¡Por supuesto que lo he comprendido! Lo he entendido todo. -le acusó dolido, señalándolo con el dedo. - Esos estúpidos viajes escolares de la plebe necesitan un mínimo de personas para que puedan pagarse la estancia. Por eso contra más gente vaya muchísimo mejor.

Kyôya dejó de apuntar en su cuaderno y miró a Tamaki temiéndose lo que ocurriría a continuación. Cuando el chico se ponía serio, después de una crisis neuronal aguda, los planes que su mente elaboraba seguidamente eran dignos de echarse a temblar. Aunque también eran inevitables...

-¡Kyôya¡Consigue el número de teléfono de ese chico! -ordenó tajantemente. - Después ya puedes ordenar que te hagan el equipaje.

_No se podía tener ni una semana de tranquilidad... No con Tamaki Suô.

* * *

_

Hogar de los Fujioka, hace dos días...

El teléfono sonó insistente sobre la mesita del recibidor. Tras unos cuantos timbrazos, Haruhi se decidió por atenderlo. Aunque su padre se encontraba en casa, no estaba muy por la labor de contestar llamadas de ningún tipo.

Descolgó.

-¿Quién es? Soy Haruhi -informó de antemano, antes de que cualquiera de las _compañeras _de trabajo de su padre, comenzara a hablarle desenfrenadamente.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, esta vez la llamada era para ella.

-¡Haruhi-chan! -saludó una voz femenina al otro lado del aparato. Le llevó unos segundos reconocerla. -¿Sabes quién soy?

La chica sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a enredarse con el cable telefónico. Aquella conversación iría para largo.

-Satoko-chan. -adivinó contenta. - ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía meses que no hablábamos. Arai-kun me dijo que también te habías cambiado de instituto. ¿Ahora estás en clase con Kenichi y el resto, no?

-Sí, yo también estuve hablando con él. -rió la otra. - De echo acabamos de colgar ahora mismo, y me ha pedido que por favor te convenza. ¡Así que no puedes negarte!

-¿Convencerme? -inquirió con curiosidad. -¿Para qué?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, Haruhi. -comenzó. - En mi clase se ha preparado un viaje a la nieve muy improvisado. Iremos a esquiar, a patinar sobre hielo y estaremos en un albergue muy cerca de las pistas. Pero... Se ha desapuntado un montón de gente a última hora y a lo mejor tenemos que cancelar la salida.

-Vaya... Lo siento mucho.

-¡No pasa nada¡Por eso te llamo! -exclamó con energía. -¡Tienes que venirte Haruhi!

La chica parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo.

_¿Un viaje¿A la nieve¿A esquiar? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, trabajos por terminar y esperaba descansar de gente en esos días. Bastante tenía con el Club de Host._

-No puedo ir. Es un viaje de tu instituto. -quiso solucionar enseguida y dar el tema por zanjado. Pero Satoko no se rindió.

-Es lo de menos Haruhi. Ya nos conoces a todos. Va a terminar siendo una excursión como las que hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. ¡Solo amigos! Así todos podrán verte, hablaremos contigo y nos lo pasaremos bien. -prosiguió. - Ya sabes, tiene que haber un mínimo de personas para que el viaje pueda hacerse y por una no llegamos. Te necesitamos, Haruhi.

-Pero... Yo no sé esquiar, ni patinar, no me gusta mucho el frío... -comenzó a excusar. - Además, tengo entendido que alquilar el equipo es muy caro. Seguro que cualquier otro del grupo se apunta.

-Es que ese es el problema... Tú lo has dicho: Otro. Por el momento soy la única chica apuntada y mis padres no me dejarán ir si no va por lo menos una más conmigo. ¡Y si no voy yo el viaje se cancelará! Todos tendrán que quedarse sin vacaciones, les romperemos la ilusión, les privaremos de una parte muy importante de su juventud...

-Satoko... -la interrumpió la chica. -No dramatices, anda.

-¿Entonces vendrás? -insistió una vez más.

Haruhi suspiró resignada.

El que hubieran decidido que aquella chica fuera la que debía hablar con ella no era casualidad. Satoko tenía una facilidad innata para convencer a las personas a hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y ella, era una chica de fácil persuasión. Era consciente de ello. Con tan sólo decirle que si no acudía, los demás se quedarían sin vacaciones, comenzaba a sentirse increíblemente culpable.

-¿Qué día es el viaje? -se atrevió a preguntar temblorosa. Dudaba que le quedara escapatoria.

-Salimos este viernes por la mañana. Estaremos allí cinco días solamente. Tendremos alquilado un autobús, así que no te preocupes por el transporte. Además, el viaje está muy bien de precio. ¿No ves que el albergue es gratis para los estudiantes?

La joven se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa. Tenía algo de dinero que le había sobrado de los regalos de navidad. Pensaba haberlo guardado para cuando llegara algún cumpleaños, o ir gastándolo poco a poco, pagándose las comidas y las fotocopias en el Ouran. Tal vez no estaría mal pensar en ella (en realidad es en los demás) y hacer un viaje con los antiguos amigos.

Eso era, un viaje sin mucho dinero, sin objetos lujosos y con calcetines por enmendar.

Sonrió acordándose de todas aquellas cosas buenas, de las que ya casi se había olvidado.

-Está bien... ¿Entonces quiénes iríamos? -accedió finalmente.

* * *

11h del Viernes. Primer día de la semana blanca...

Haruhi y Satoko habían decidido coger el metro hasta la plaza dónde habían quedado con los demás. Aquel era el punto de encuentro; el lugar dónde iría a recogerlos el autocar hasta llegar al albergue.

Ambas iban cargadas con dos pesadas bolsas, en las que habían metido lo indispensable para poder pasar una semana fuera de casa. Nada que no fuera fundamental.

Después de subir por la salida de a pié, ya que los ascensores estaban estropeados, las dos chicas sudorosas e incapaces de seguir sosteniendo por más tiempo aquel peso, alcanzaron a distinguir al resto del grupo.

-¡Haruhi-chan¡Satoko-chan! -las llamaron encantados. Luego corrieron a su encuentro a ayudarlas con el equipaje.

-¡Qué alegría verte Haruhi!

-¡Vaya¡Te has cortado el pelo¡Pareces un chicote! -reían sus antiguos compañeros.

Y así, entre varias risas y gratos recibimientos pasaron el rato hasta que, Kenichi, uno de los más altos del grupo, cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba algo.

Se giro a Haruhi que reía encantada junto a Arai-kun y Tsukasa, y le llamó la atención con dos leves golpecitos en el hombro.

-¡Ah¡Kenichi! Perdona, no te he saludado como es debido. -se disculpó al girarse y verlo. -Tienes muy buen aspecto. -sonrió.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero en lugar de preguntar sobre ella y hablar de lo maravilloso que es el tiempo, le soltó:

-¿Cómo es que has venido sola?

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio y luego clavaron sus ojos en Haruhi, que parecía más perdida que un pato en un garaje con las luces apagadas.

-¿A qué te refieres? He venido con Satoko-chan.

La chica asintió a su lado corroborándolo.

-No me refiero a eso... Me refiero a que... ¿Dónde está el resto?

-¿Qué resto?

-Pues el resto.

-¡Ah! -exclamó otro chico a su lado. - El chaval que te llamó ayer a última hora¿No¿Cuántos se apuntaron¿Dos más?

-¿Dos más? -preguntó Satoko. -Podríais haberlo avisado, antes. -les espetó dolida. - Yo creía que ya estábamos todos.

-¿Entonces hemos de esperar aún a más gente? -inquirió Haruhi. -Vaya, entonces espero que no se haga muy tarde.

-Sí, se apuntaron dos pero... -habló Kenichi de nuevo. - Luego volvieron a llamar y se apuntaron otros dos... Y esta mañana a primera hora otros dos. Así que a no ser de que surja algún intendente más de aquí hasta que llegue el autocar, hemos de esperar a seis personas.

-¿Son compañeros vuestros de clase? -preguntó Haruhi interesada. - ¿O quiénes son?

-¿Eh¿No lo sabes Fujioka? -se extrañó Kenichi.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Pues no sé¿No te han dicho nada¿Por qué te crees que te he preguntado?

-¿Decirme¿A mí¿Quiénes han de decirme el qué?

Justamente en ese mismo instante, el nombre de la chica se escuchó a voz en grito desde la otra punta de la plaza.

Primero rezó porque fueran alucinaciones sonoras. El eco, el viento... Cualquier cosa le valía. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse para no cerciorarse de ello. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, el recibimiento habitual resultó inconfundible...

Primero un ligero tirón de hombros en su lateral izquierdo; segundo, otro tirón idéntico al anterior desde el lateral derecho. Media vuelta y...

Atrapada.

-¿Nos echabas...

-... De menos?

_Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Un sueño habría sido mucho más bonito... ¿por qué estaba dormida, verdad? Haruhi, despierta..._

_-_No...

-¡Ah sois vosotros dos! -exclamó Arai nada más verlos aparecer. -Me alegro volver a veros.

Parecían sacados de una revista de deportes de invierno. El primero de ellos con pantalones de corte cargo en beige y un enorme chaquetón militar en granate, con capucha de alguna extraña piel seguramente traída de la Antártica. El segundo vestía muy parecido al primero, sólo que con colores invertidos y una bufanda que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, en tonalidades grises y plata. Además había decidido adornar su cabeza con unas gafas de ventisca.

Miraron al pobre chico con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿También has venido tú? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo, señalándolo sin tapujos. -Parece que estás obsesionado con Haruhi siguiéndola allá a donde vaya. ¡Eres un acosador!

Arai se quedó helado. No era el recibimiento que se esperaba.

-¡Mirad quiénes fueron a hablar! -les reprochó la otra, bastante, muy enfadada. -¡Hikaru¡Kaoru¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Recibimos un chivatazo de unas vacaciones esta misma mañana y no dudamos en apuntarnos.

-No nos perderíamos por nada del mundo una semana de esquí en los Alpes.

El resto de chicos se quedaron contemplando el cuadro en completo silencio. Comenzaron a dudar sobre si era bueno que aquellos los acompañaran en su salida a la nieve. Satoko no pudo evitar cuchichear por lo bajo: _"¿A los Alpes¿Pero de qué van estos dos¿Son ricos o qué?"_

-¿QUÉ? -bramó Haruhi incapaz de decir otra cosa. -¿Cómo que a los Alpes¡Nadie ha dicho que fuéramos allí!

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos pensando en varias posibilidades.

-¿Entonces cuándo vais a esquiar no vais allí? Es lo más normal...

-¡Vamos a ir a una montaña de aquí al lado¡Solo está a una hora en coche! -aclaró la chica.

-Aaaah... Debimos haberlo supuesto. -se percató Kaoru.

-La plebe no tiene suficiente dinero para salir del país aunque nosotros nos apuntemos. -sentenció Hikaru.

Haruhi ya casi no se sentía las manos de la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños.

-Entonces no sé porqué trajimos tantas cosas.

-¿Trajisteis?

Los dos asintieron y señalaron a una decena de camiones aparcados en batería cerca de la plaza. Varias personas se habían acercado allí para curiosear.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -quiso saber Haruhi. Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de haberlo preguntado.

-¡Qué va a ser, tonta¡Nuestro equipaje!

Los ojos de los antiguos amigos de la joven no cabían en sus órbitas.

-Lo indispensable para poder disfrutar de unas vacaciones en la nieve. -aclararon. - Dos motos de nieve, diez pares de esquíes a conjunto con el resto del equipo...Los ha diseñado mamá...

-¡Sólo hemos cogido uno para cada día!

-Sí. Y también las tablas de snowboard, los trineos, unos cuantos perros Akita...

-Básicamente lo indispensable. -zanjaron finalmente.

Haruhi fue a abrir la boca para replicarles, despacharles y prohibirles que se adjuntaran a sus propias vacaciones con toda esa jeta que tenían. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, cuatro limusinas más (acompañadas también de respectivos camiones, que ya no cabían aparcados en la plaza) hicieron su aparición.

* * *

**Fin de éste capítulo...

* * *

**

_**N.A:** No soy partidaria de ninguna pareja en especial de esta serie, aunque supongo que habrá algunas que me motivarán más que otras. Por eso mismo no tengo pensado nada acerca de esto para el fic, no obstante, aceptaría sugerencias. _

_Si queréis que lo continúe ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Bombardearme a Reviews! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Instituto Ouran Host Club**

"**Blanca es la nieve"**_ chapter 2_

**N.A:**_ Este capítulo está dedicado principalmente a las primeras impresiones entre ambos grupos. Al final he dejado el viaje en autocar y llegada al albergue para el siguiente, porque me parecía muy largo. _

_¡Que os guste mucho!

* * *

_

**2.**

Una plaza de proyección tradicional, normalmente destinada a los pequeños comercios, no es un lugar de amplia extensión. Más bien es al revés. Por lo tanto, cinco limusinas acompañadas por más de una veintena de camiones, era imposible que cupieran... Ni allí, ni en ninguna parte, la verdad.

Uno de los coches recién llegados, se adelantó tanto que a parte de arruinarle el puesto de flores a un benévolo abuelito, estuvo apunto de atropellar a Haruhi y el resto.

-¡Pero qué diablos! -comenzó a jurar Kenichi, haciendo lo imposible por refugiar a "sus polluelos" bajo la envergadura de sus alas. Agarró a Haruhi con fuerza y la estrechó contra su pecho, en una reacción instintiva más propia de una gallina clueca, que de un adolescente. -¡Será gilipollas¡Bastardo!

-Cálmate, tío. -le dijo Taro, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - Creo que hemos decidido marcharnos, justo cuando iba a empezar algún tipo de festividad... ¿Van a montar una feria?

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Haruhi. Taro siempre había sido el más inocentón de todos ellos.

-Dudo que los camiones se deban a una feria, creedme... -repuso.

Obviamente no se equivocaba. Nada más decir esto, la limusina que había estado apunto de arrollarles se detuvo por completo. Segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente. Todas las personas que en ese instante estaban por allí, aguardaron expectantes el momento en el que alguien bajara del vehículo. Como si de una sonda alienígena, recién estrellada en la tierra se tratara. De cualquier modo, estaba claro que no pertenecía a su mismo mundo.

El susodicho, apoyó primero sus pies, calzados en unos relucientes y cuadriculados zapatos de Louis Vuitton. Luego, con una elegancia y maestría sobrecogedora, se incorporó apareciendo justo ante ellos, en una pose envidiable hasta por el mismísimo _mister-universo_. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y su sedoso cabello bailó al compás de la suave brisa que lo mecía.

El grupo se quedó con la boca abierta. La mayoría de ellos asombrados e incapaces de reaccionar... Bien por unos motivos u otros.

Entonces, aquel pintoresco príncipe azul... Pues cierto es que las tonalidades con las que iba vestido, hacían juego con sus ojos, les saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Satoko no pudo aguantarse ni un instante más. Dejando a un lado los buenos modos; olvidándose por completo que señalar a la gente no está bien, su índice apuntó directamente hacia él y soltó:

-¡Un guiri!

Un reluciente rayo escapó de los puños del dios Zeus e impactó haciendo diana él.

Los cinco chicos restantes que aún no conocían al recién llegado: Kenichi, Akon, Taro, Tsukasa y Hizashi, alabaron la perspicacia de la joven agregando:

-Parece _gabacho_.

- Un guiri, gabacho, podrido de dinero...

-...Pijo y afeminado...

-Un guiri, gabacho, podrido de dinero, afeminado, pijo y...

- Bastardo... - concluyó el primero.

Antes de que más flechas desgarradoras e hirientes siguieran clavándose sin piedad por los cuatro costados del muchacho, algunos hablaron en su defensa:

-Tampoco es para tanto. Yo diría que el señor es un poco idiota.

-Ligeramente tontolabas y narcisista.

-Un exagerado.

-Bastante llorica. Tiende a deprimirse con facilidad¿Veis a lo que me refiero? -señalaron al ver que el chico acababa de plantarse acuclillado, en mitad de la calle y de espaldas a ellos, como si fuera un cipo.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, el aporte de los gemelos no es muy reconfortante...

-¿Ya está bien, no? -les cortó Arai a todos ellos. -Puede que sea todo lo que habéis dicho. -(Arai tampoco tiene tacto) - Pero es amigo de Fujioka y también se ha apuntado al viaje. - al percatarse de la expresión de estupefacción en sus compañeros agregó: - se me olvidó avisaros de que el Ouran es un instituto para gente rica.

Los seis parpadearon varias veces a un mismo tiempo al escuchar la última aclaración de Arai. Seguidamente dejaron escapar un: "Aaahhhh..." de evidente comprensión.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que... -comenzó la chica, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Tsukasa continúo la frase:

-...Fujioka está estudiando en un colegio de ricos derrochadores...

-... Aunque no tenga dinero. -terminó Akon con una sonrisa.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron mella en sus oídos.

El frío descendió de la montaña en forma de una oleada glacial que azotó sus corazones. La mente de los antiguos compañeros de Haruhi se fusionó en una:

-¡ARRRGGH!

-¡No nos digas que te hacen trabajar para ellos!

-¡Qué horrible Fujioka¿Te tratan bien? -comenzaron a zarandearla. - ¡No dejes que te conviertan en su esclava!

-¡Pobrecita!

-Esos ricos bastardos no mancillarán la pureza de tus manos. -dramatizó Kenichi con lágrimas en los ojos. Sostuvo las delicadas manitas de la chica entre las suyas. - Le pediré a mi abuelita que me deje sus guantes de látex para ti, Fujioka. Van muy bien para fregar.

Los dos hermanos Hitachin se miraron confundidos al ver tal atentado contra la galantería.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? -bufó Hikaru, observando con recelo al chico alto. No le parecía ni medio normal que se tomara esas confianzas con ella. ¡Él no era un Host para poder permitirse hacer eso¡Ni siquiera eran compañeros de clase, ahora!

-Ni idea, pero ya no me parece divertido. -agregó Kaoru tajante. Entonces giró su rostro hacia Tamaki que parecía haber entrado ya en fase de descomposición. - Mi señor¿Recuerda el motivo por el que hemos venido? Pues ese chico y Haruhi están...

No hizo falta que continuara.

_(...haciendo manitas)_

Raudo y veloz, el pintoresco príncipe encantador, aún a falta de noble corcel, acudió al rescate de su bienamada damisela. Tal fue su ímpetu, que en la acción de cortar el vínculo con el villano que la retenía presa, tropezó patéticamente y cayó encima de su dama en apuros... Aplastándola.

La magia se perdió.

-¡SENPAI!

Kenichi se había quedado de piedra. No se esperaba en absoluto esa reacción en el rubiales. Menos que se abalanzara de esa forma sobre su amiga.

-¡Quítate de encima¡Senpai! -protestaba Haruhi roja de ira _(¿En serio es por eso?) -_ ¡No pongas la mano ahí!

Los rodearon formando un perfecto círculo, preguntándose si debían intervenir o no en aquella escena. Todo el mundo tenía una única palabra rondando por el pensamiento: Pervertido.

Finalmente la chica consiguió sacárselo de encima, incorporarse y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Fujioka estás bien? -murmuraba el grupo.

La joven los ignoró y se dirigió entonces hacia Tamaki, con una mirada que parecía pura herencia genética de su diabólica _mamá_...

-Primero ellos dos... -comenzó a decir lentamente, refiriéndose a los gemelos. - ... Ahora tú. -continúo acorralándolo. - ¿Por qué¿Por qué me tenéis que perseguir allá a dónde vaya¡Estoy de vacaciones¡Con mis amigos¡No con el club!

-¡Haru-chan¡Haru-chan!

Algo o 'alguien' se adhirió a la espalda de la joven en ese instante, endulzando el momento de la bronca. Todo un acróbata.

-¡Hani Senpai! -exclamó ella sujetándolo para que no se estozolara y abriera la cabeza. Entonces distinguió a ver al otro chico por detrás suyo. - ¡Y Mori-kun¿También estáis aquí vosotros?

-¡Eh, Haru-chan¿Te gusta mi chaquetita? -le preguntó con ojitos relucientes, colocándose la capucha de la misma, para que viera las dos largas orejas de conejito que llevaba cosidas.

-Es... Muy bonita. -sonrió, tratando de no hacerle mucho caso y poder seguir gritándoles, que es lo que le interesaba realmente.

-¡Conejito también está aquí!

... Pero la aparición de Haninozuka la había confundido...Totalmente.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que está haciendo casi todo el club aquí¡Y no me digáis que ha sido una coincidencia! -le advirtió a Tamaki. - ¡Ni tampoco que os venís de vacaciones con nosotros! -se adelantó a los gemelos. -¡Incluso ha venido _conejito_!

-Verás, si lo cierto es que... -comenzó Hizashi.

-¿Qué?

-Que ellos son los que estábamos esperando. -terminó Tsukasa. - Tus amigos del instituto, Haruhi-chan. Los que se apuntaron a última hora.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Aunque no esperábamos en absoluto que fueran unos millonetis. -rió Akon.

Haruhi abrió la boca para decir algo. No pudo. Luego volvió a abrirla intentándolo de nuevo. Nada.

Sus amigos comenzaron a mirarla bastante preocupados. No sabían si iba a echarse a reír, llorar o le daría tal crisis nerviosa que tendrían que llamar a una ambulancia.

Aunque mucho antes de que alguna de estas posibilidades se convirtiera en realidad, el pesado sonido de una bolsa de viaje cayendo en medio del círculo, captó toda su atención.

-¡Kyôya! -fue todo lo que Haruhi pudo acertar a pronunciar.

-Buenos días a todos. -saludó el chico imperturbable. - He de decir que ha sido muy descortés por vuestra parte dejarme ahí atrás y venir aquí a montar escándalo. He tenido que entregarle un cheque a un pobre hombre que se ha quedado sin floristería, porque alguien se llevó sus macetas por delante. -les sonrió abiertamente al resto de los Host (_mucho miedo_). Luego con la misma sonrisa encantadora, se dirigió a los amigos de la joven: - Disculpad esta entrada tan inusual, soy Kyôya Ôtori. -se presentó tendiéndoles la mano.

-¡Oh! -exclamaron algunos, corriendo a presentarse.

-¡Lleva gafas! -musitó Satoko, desprendiendo algún que otro corazoncito volador.

-¿Tu eres el chico con el que hablamos ayer, cierto? -inquirió el de media melena azabache y ojos verdosos; recolocándose la visera con unos graciosos golpecitos. - Yo soy Tsukasa Kahome. -se presentó. - A Arai-kun lo conoces ¿verdad? - Ambos asintieron. -Entonces os presentaré al resto: Hizashi, nuestro especialista en informática; Taro, es el que tuvo la idea del viaje. -El más bajito de todos ellos saludó feliz. - La señorita Satoko Yoshii, Akon y el tipo alto es Kenichi. -señaló, apuntando al que se encontraba justo al lado de Mori... Los dos se miraron sin articular palabra.

-¡Kyôya Senpai! -exclamó Haruhi. -¿Es cierto eso de que os habéis apuntado a MI viaje? -preguntó algo ofendida.

Él volvió a sonreír divertido con la situación.

-Nos enteramos por casualidad _(tu padre me llamó) _de que necesitabais gente para poder realizar la excursión. Yo no estaba de acuerdo en un principio, pero Tamaki insistió en que aún estamos en época para realizar buenas acciones. -resolvió.

Haruhi fulminó a Suô con la mirada.

_-La navidad hace días que pasó... (eso no se lo cree nadie)._

_-_¡Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para ayudar a los necesitados! -se defendió éste.

-Sí, nosotros siempre hemos sido unas personas muy humildes.

-Disfrutamos compartiendo nuestras riquezas con el populacho. -agregaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Si queríais aparentar humildad, podríais haber traído una única bolsa como ha hecho Kyôya, en lugar de todos esos camiones cargados de trastos inútiles. -bufó la chica. -es lo más normal.

Al decir esto, todos los ojos de los Host se posaron instantáneamente sobre la bolsa en cuestión. Tamaki tiró de Kyôya y se lo llevó a parte para hablar. Parecía preocupadísimo...

-Dime, -comenzó muy serio. - Dime que eso NO es tu equipaje.

El chico se recolocó las gafas.

-Es un botiquín.

-Oh. -musitó éste, algo más tranquilo. Segundos después, dándose cuenta de lo que posiblemente significaba aquello; mucho más alarmado que antes, agitó al chico de los hombros: -¡¿Entonces no te has traído siquiera una muda de calzoncillos¡Ni cepillo de dientes!

-¡Qué humildad! -rieron los hermanos Hitachin a coro.

-Kyôya... -lloriqueó Tamaki. -Tú...

-¡No seas idiota! -le espetó, apartándolo de un manotazo. - Mi equipaje lo han llevado directamente al albergue. El botiquín es por si ocurre algo durante el viaje.

_-No sé de qué me sorprendo. _-murmuró Haruhi para sus adentros.

-Traer todas las cosas hasta aquí era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero innecesaria. -explicó. -Además, el resto de la gente no está acostumbrada a ver algo así. Bastante alboroto habéis armado ya vosotros solos.

- _Se trata de Kyôya..._

-Así que también he ordenado que llevaran las vuestras hasta allí. -señaló. Los camiones y limusinas ya habían desaparecido. - Es mucho mejor así, siendo que Tamaki se empeñó en viajar en el autocar como hace la plebe.

-¡Oh! Kohya, eres un chico muy listo. - aplaudió Satoko encantada.

-Es Kyôya. -corrigió.

-El primer chico que me gustó se llamaba también Kohya¿sabes? -insistió pegándose a él como una lapa.

-Es Kyôya. Se escribe con _Kyô_. -repitió algo irritado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Satoko-chan, -le advirtió Haruhi, tomándola por el brazo. -Mejor no te acerques mucho.

Y mientras estos conversaban aparentemente alegres, desde las sombras, un chico alto, callado y de pelo alborotado los contemplaba para nada divertido.

-¡EJEM! -carraspeó entonces, haciéndose notar.

Todos se giraron hacia Kenichi.

-Me parece muy bien todo lo que habéis dicho. -dijo. - Es estupendo que Haruhi se reencuentre con nosotros, incluso que se apunte al viaje y vengan amigos suyos de su nuevo instituto. -prosiguió. - No me molesta que sean ricos. No me molesta para nada que Kyôya vaya _(le parece una persona normal)_, ni que lo hagan esos dos, -señaló a los gemelos. (Han traído motos de nieve y le apetece probarlas). - O ellos _(el pequeño es mono y el otro no molesta) -_ refiriéndose a Hani y Mori. - Pero tú, -señaló a Tamaki. - si de verdad vas a quedarte, lo harás al menos a veinte metros de distancia de Haruhi. Que te quede claro.

-¿¡QUÉ?! -bramó, encarándose con él. Le llegaba a la altura del pecho y no solucionaba mucho poniéndose de puntillas, pero le dio igual.

-Te he calado, rubito. -siseó fulminándolo con la mirada. - No me gusta ese tipo de gente que se obsesiona demasiado con algo u alguien. Pueden llegar a ser peligrosos. Y tú estás obsesionado con Fujioka. -hizo una pausa. -Además eres un bastardo pervertido. No te acercarás a ella mientras yo te esté vigilando.

Tamaki tragó saliva. La cara que Kenichi ponía justo en ese momento daba realmente miedo. Parecía hablar completamente en serio. Aunque no podía dejar que eso ocurriera de ningún modo...

-¡Eh vosotros! -les llamó la atención Akon. - ¡Acaba de llegar el autocar!

Tamaki y Kenichi se giraron al mismo tiempo. Una gota resbaló por el rostro del rubio al ver qué clase de transporte era un autocar.

Mientras los amigos de Haruhi y ella misma reían subiendo el equipaje a bordo, él aprovechó para hacer una rápida reunión y puesta en común con el resto del Club.

-Mi señor... -comenzaron los gemelos aterrorizados. -¿Qué es eso?

-Un autocar con capacidad para veinte personas. -puntualizó Kyôya. -Un vehículo bastante pequeño.

-¿Bromeas¡Eso no es un autocar! -siguieron a la suya. - Lo que hay ahí ha aparecido en varias películas. En los países tercermundistas los usan para viajar junto con gallinas y cerdos.

-Sí, se rumorea que el interior es tan estrecho que tienen que viajar hasta sentados en el techo, donde no hay nada para sujetarte y puedes morir.

-¡BUAAAH¡Yo no quiero ir en el techo Takashi!

-En realidad, no es el mismo tipo de transporte. -trató de aclarar Kyôya. -Vosotros estáis hablando de...

-¡Ni un comentario más! Es evidente que no podían pagarse nada mejor. - los calló Tamaki. - Da igual que tengamos que viajar con animales de granja vivos o muertos, en realidad, nadie sabe lo que nos depara ahí dentro. ¡Pero afrontaremos nuestro destino! Por Haruhi que no la haremos quedar mal.

Todos asintieron conformes y Kyôya suspiró resignado.

-¡Daros prisa! -los llamó la chica, que ya estaba subiendo al vehículo. - Si no os quedaréis en tierra.

El club de Host se armó de valor y se acercó al autocar con paso decidido.

Satoko y Haruhi se sentaron juntas. Estaban acomodando un par de bolsas en la parte superior, cuando un desgarrador grito hizo que se volvieran inevitablemente hacia la puerta. Tsukasa, Arai y Hizashi, así como el resto de los chicos que también habían subido ya, tampoco pudieron pasar por alto la escenita:

-¡BUAAAH¡ES ESTRECHO¡TENGO MIEDO¡ES ESTRECHO¡TENGO MIEDO!

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese crío? -rió Taro, asustado con la reacción de Hani.

-Mitsukuni... No mires.

Haruhi vio pasar a Mori y Hani por su lado. El primero tapándole los ojos al segundo para que se calmara.

-¿Es un poco rarito, no? -murmuró Satoko por lo bajo.

Haruhi suspiró en señal de desespero.

_-Algo me dice que esta hora de viaje se me va a hacer muuuuy larga..._

Y así, todos los Host subieron al autocar. Una vez sentados, el vehículo se puso en marcha.

* * *

**Fin de este capítulo...

* * *

**

_**N.A:** Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y por todas vuestras sugerencias! He tratado de contestar a casi todos. Lo siento si alguno se me ha pasado T.T Espero que este segundo capítulo os haya gustado. Como habéis podido ver, los amigos de Haruhi no se diferencian tanto de los Host. Rivalidad garantizada! XD_

_En fin, debéis de saber que he continuado tan pronto porque me habéis animado mucho con vuestros comentarios. De no haberlo hecho, estoy segura de que la historia no sigue en años (o nunca). Así que si queréis más, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer..._

_Bombardeadme a Reviews!!!_

_Y decidme¿Cómo os gustaría que se repartieran las habitaciones del albergue? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Instituto Ouran Host Club**

"**Blanca es la Nieve"** _Chapter 3_

**N.A**_: Tras una intensa semana pre-navidades en la que además mi ordenador de mesa murió (Un segundo de silencio, por favor), aquí tenéis el capítulo tercero. Algo más largo que el anterior. ¿Sobrevivirán a la repartición de habitaciones? Ahora lo sabréis ;)_

_¡Que os guste mucho!

* * *

_

**3.**

Vibrar. Eso es exactamente lo que hacen varios objetos diseñados y construidos por el nombre. Normalmente la 'vibración' es una acción funcional del aparato en si. Un teléfono móvil sería un buen ejemplo; Como este, podrían ocurrírsenos más... MUCHOS más¿verdad?

Ahora si pensamos en un medio de transporte rudimentario a cuatro ruedas¿Estaría bien incluirle la función de vibrador? No, desde luego que no. Es tan inútil como alarmante. Por eso mismo es comprensible que si aquel autocar vibraba y se tambaleaba con cada piedrecilla que se encontraba por la carretera (es decir, siempre), y literalmente volaba con cada pequeño desnivel, nuestro adorado Club de Host estuviera al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

_O no..._

Kaoru se agarró una vez más con fuerza a aquel asiento forrado de una lona cochambrosa, que no se la habría deseado ni de felpudo a su peor enemigo. De no haber sido porque aquel cacharro carecía de cinturones de seguridad, jamás habría posado sus manos en algo así. Ése tacto áspero le crispaba.

Otro bache hizo que tanto él como su hermano, despegaran el culo del asiento y se vieran en el aire por unos instantes. El estómago se le fue directamente a la garganta.

Hikaru observó de reojo a su gemelo. Estaba pálido. Demasiado. Él mismo estaba seguro de que tendría exactamente su mismo aspecto en ese momento.

Desde luego, todo había sido muy divertido los cinco primeros minutos. Incluso se habían mofado del mareo de Tamaki, nada más ponerse en marcha. Después aquel constante traqueteo de montaña rusa, se quedó bastante desfasado.

Entonces, en aquella angustiosa situación, su hermano le lanzó una mirada sofocante. Ya no se trataba del hecho de que se estuvieran mareando por culpa de un conductor incompetente. A cada curva que daban, ascendían un poco más en la línea de la montaña. Con esto, el precipicio se hacía mucho más escarpado. Ya podían agradecer que había suficientes asientos y nadie tenía que ocupar el techo. No obstante, el vehículo seguía siendo igualmente peligroso. Habrían estado más seguros en una caja de zapatos con ruedas. Obviamente, de unos zapatos diseñados por su madre con todo el amor y la seguridad del mundo... Lo cierto era que s_i seguían así... _

_Si seguían así..._

-Hikaru... –lo llamó tembloroso. - ¿Vamos a morir?

Éste entornó los ojos antes de tomar al joven cuidadosamente entre sus manos y acercarlo hacia si. Se miraron febrilmente, leyéndose cada recóndito lugar del pensamiento.

-Qué más da. –aseguró pegando su rostro aún más al suyo. –Nacimos juntos, Kaoru. Sabes que no soportaría estar sin ti. Estamos condenados a un mismo destino. También moriremos juntos.

-Hikaru...

Entonces sus pupilas viraron disimuladamente hacia un mismo punto.

La chica los observaba muy atenta medio escondida tras los reposa-cabezas de unos asientos, orientados en línea recta y en diagonal a ellos. Su rostro se había encendido como si fuera un semáforo. Se volvió inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

Satoko jadeó horrorizada. Le faltaba aire y parecía que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

-Satoko-chan¿Estás bien? –inquirió Haruhi, quitándose uno de los auriculares; al percatarse del estado de su amiga. Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Esos dos¡Esos dos! –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Esos dos¿Quiénes¿Qué te han hecho?

Entonces la chica, a la que no parecía importarle en absoluto los tembleques de aquel cacharro, se puso en pie y señaló directamente a los hermanos Hitachiin.

-¡Son gemelos!¡Hermanos! -exclamó aún con sobrealiento. -¡Eso es incesto¡No es posible que estén liados!

Haruhi sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo para mirarlos directamente. Una gota resbaló por su frente. Ambos sonreían triunfales.

-No, no están liados. Más bien son unos liantes. -explicó. -No les hagas caso Satoko. -le dijo tirando de ella para que se volviera a sentar.

-Pe… pero ellos…

-¡Oye Haruhi¡No nos cortes el juego! Era divertido ver a Satoko así. -le reprocharon. -Si no el viaje se hace aburrido.

-Entreteneros con otra cosa.

-¿Con qué quieres que nos entretengamos? -preguntaron a coro. - No hay ni televisión. -se quejó Kaoru. -Sí, y el señor lleva tanto rato mareado que reírse de él ya ha perdido la gracia. -añadió Hikaru.

-¿Tamaki? -inquirió Haruhi. -¿Se marea?

Algunos asientos más adelante, Tamaki Suô hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por no pedirle al conductor que parara. Había estado escuchando disimuladamente la conversación que llevaban los amigos de Haruhi, quejándose de que en los viajes con chicas siempre tenían que detenerse al menos dos veces para que pudieran ir al baño. Ni Haruhi ni Satoko habían tomado la iniciativa, así que él, no iba a ser menos. No era ninguna nena (Lo de afeminado aún le afecta). Sufriría en silencio hasta que...

-¡Haruhi! -se sorprendió al verla de golpe a su lado. Un nuevo bache hizo que su estómago bailara y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca. Pasó del color blanco al verde en milésimas de segundo, hasta que pudo calmarse. -¿Ya paramos¿Tienes ganas de ir al aseo? Lo entiendo perfectamente. -le dijo esperanzado.

La chica lo miró preocupada y confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Me han dicho que te mareas. -sentenció. - ¿Por qué no lo has avisado antes?

Kyôya en el asiento justo de detrás, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del chico.

-Es idiota hasta para eso. -aseguró. -Me he tenido que sentar aquí por seguridad propia (_esta ropa es cara, sabes?_). No está acostumbrado a viajar así.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Le diré al conductor que pare aquí mismo para que pueda darte el aire y...

-¡NO! -la detuvo de inmediato.

Lo dijo tan enérgicamente, que el grupo de chicos también se le quedaron mirando.

-Quiero decir que no hace falta...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -inquirió Tsukasa, metiéndose en esta otra conversación.

-Tamaki se marea. -aclaró Haruhi. -Pero no quiere parar.

La vergüenza se apoderó del chico rubio. Aunque agradeció que había sido éste y no Kenichi quién hubiera preguntado.

-Ah, pues espera un momento. -dijo, comenzando a buscar en su mochila. Todos contemplaban esto con atención. -¡Aquí están! -exclamó finalmente. -Toma, por si acaso. -sonrió, tendiéndole a Tamaki lo que acababa de sacar.

-¡Oh¡Muchas gracias Tsukasa-kun! -le dijo Haruhi encantada. -Vale, con eso está solucionado. Si necesitas algo estoy por atrás, Senpai. -se despidió regresando a su asiento.

Tamaki, abrió con curiosidad la bolsa de plástico que le acababa de entregar Tsukasa. Luego miró a Kyôya totalmente desorientado.

-Está vacía. -murmuró extrañado. -¿Por qué me ha dado una bolsa vacía? -se preguntó en voz alta tratando de descubrir el misterio.

Kyôya esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No te gustará saberlo. Te lo diré cuando de verdad lo necesites o lo harás antes de lo previsto.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi volvía a su sitio pensando que por aquel día habría terminado su trabajo de azafata. Pero de pronto sintió que le tiraban de la manga del jersey. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con los relucientes ojos miel de Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Haru-chan¿Tardarán mucho en sacar los pastelitos? -preguntó de la forma más encantadora posible.

Haruhi meditó por unos instantes la respuesta y luego se vio tentada en recurrir al rostro inexpresivo de Takashi. Como era lógico, Mori no le fue de ninguna ayuda.

-Me parece que nadie ha traído pastelitos, Hani-Senpai. -se atrevió a decir. -Queda poco para llegar, así que no te preocupes.

-Ne, Haru-chan¿Entonces van a servir té¿Algún tipo de aperitivo?

En el rostro de la joven se dibujó una sonrisa algo apurada. Era bastante difícil tener que hablar con Hani cuando se ponía así.

-Lo cierto es que esto no es un viaje largo. No vamos a comer nada hasta que lleguemos.

-Pero, Haru-chan¿Entonces porqué todos los asientos tienen esta bandejita?

Como ejemplo ilustrativo, ambos dos presionaron un botoncito situado en la parte posterior de su asiento delantero. Un diminuto hueco se abrió, dejando a la vista un recipiente de plástico que no era en absoluto una bandeja.

Kenichi en el lado contrario a ellos resopló irritado, contemplando cómo la pobre Haruhi trataba de explicarse.

- No sé si lo hacen a posta o es que son verdaderamente así de lerdos. -masculló para sí. - Estos ricachones... ¿Cómo pueden confundir el cenicero con una bandeja¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Y la narradora omnipotente que escuchó su pregunta, procedió a contestar...

-Aparta eso de mi. -le advirtió Kyôya a Tamaki, cambiándose de asiento y ocupando el que estaba a su lado. El rubio terminaba de hacer el quinto nudo a la bolsa de plástico en la que ahora estaba lo que había sido su almuerzo aquel día. Al menos ahora tenía mejor aspecto. - Te dije que no te gustaría saberlo.

-¿Y dónde la dejo?

-Desde luego aquí no. Con tenerte a ti al lado ya tengo suficiente. -sentenció. - Y tampoco la dejes ahí, podría desequilibrar el autocar. -Obviamente esto último era un falso comentario dicho con mucha seriedad, pero Tamaki se lo creyó.

-¿Desequilibrar¿Te refieres a que si no hay el mismo peso en los dos lados podríamos irnos precipicio abajo? -se alarmó.

Kyôya arqueó las cejas sorprendiéndose de lo tonto que se volvía el chico con el paso de los días. Así que no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio, mientras veía que Tamaki, totalmente recuperado, se desesperaba por momentos.

-¡OH¡Mirad! -exclamó Taro, llamando la atención sobre todos los pasajeros. -¡Ya se ve la casa¡Estamos llegando al albergue! - Tanto Hizashi, como Akon y Tsukasa que estaban a ese lado del vehículo se pegaron como ventosas a la ventanilla para comprobarlo. Haruhi y Satoko, que se sentaban en el lado contrario, se pusieron en pie y corrieron también a mirar. Exactamente lo mismo ocurrió con Hani, Mori, los gemelos y el resto de chicos. Hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los jóvenes a excepción de Kyôya y Tamaki habían formado una auténtica pelota humana a un lado del autobús.

Una imperfección en el asfalto, provocó que el vehículo volara una vez más por los aires.

Tamaki comenzó a sudar temiéndose lo peor. Estaban todos pegados a las ventanillas más cercanas al precipicio; volcando todo el peso hacia el abismo.

-¡Kyôya! -exclamó aterrado, esperando que él hiciera algo. Pero el chico sólo le dirigió una de sus compasivas miradas acompañada por un _"hummm?". _Así que movido por una inusual valentía, debido más que nada a un subidón de adrenalina, Tamaki saltó por encima de los asientos, primero para colocar a Mori en el otro extremo como contrapeso y segundo, para rescatar a su damisela en apuros.

Sin embargo, el muy idiota no contó con que al levantarse, su peso también se sumó al amasijo humano, y el autocar que en ese instante volaba por los aires, lo hizo entonces hacia la ladera de la montaña. Las vallas de seguridad se desengancharon. El autocar se salió de la carretera. Todos gritaron. Comenzaron a dar vueltas de campana... Pero entre toda aquella confusión, él seguía con la idea de rescatar a Haruhi. Y justo cuando trató de alcanzar la mano de ella, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, algo le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡AU¡Eso duele!

-¿Ya has despertado? - lo sobresaltó la voz de Kyôya. Por la forma en la que sostenía su block de notas, adivinó que acababa de golpearle con él. -Ya hemos llegado. -anunció.

Efectivamente el autocar, totalmente intacto, se había detenido en terreno seguro, y el resto de los chicos ya habían bajado para coger su equipaje. Ahora tan sólo quedaba él ahí sentado.

-Estamos vivos... -musitó asombrado, volviendo por completo a la realidad.

-Felicidades por tu gran descubrimiento. Te espero fuera.

Así que al gran Tamaki Suô no le quedó más remedio que salir al exterior. Había perdido de vista a su adorada hijita y temía por su seguridad. Aunque el peligro del accidente ya había pasado... (En realidad nunca ocurrió). Ahora, además de tener que vigilar con atención a ese par de mimos gamberros, debía cuidar que ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros se le declarara durante la semana. Se había informado de ese tipo de viajes estudiantiles de la plebe, y el hecho de que Haruhi fuera una chica en esos momentos, empeoraba considerablemente la situación. A parte de eso, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que quedarse en el autocar a dormir... Aunque así que puso sus pies sobre la grava del camino, que daba al caserón en el que debían hospedarse, se replanteó la opción de darse media vuelta y volver a su asiento.

Un cuervo pasó graznando y el vehículo se puso en marcha dejándolo ahí tirado. Ya no había escapatoria.

No podía quejarse por la amplitud de lo que era el albergue en si. Pero lo cierto es que como nunca anteriormente había visto uno, no sabía que pudiera tener ese aspecto. La casa era enorme, muy grande y proporcionalmente a esto, venía otro adjetivo: tétrica. La fachada que tenía ante sus ojos estaba pintada enteramente de blanco. Un blanco sucio y lúgubre que inspiraba más bien lástima, puesto que la pintura se estaba desconchando. Sin embargo esto era lo de menos. Las muchas ventanas que se distinguían eran pequeñas y de madera carcomida. Se apreciaban los cristales polvorientos tras las contraventanas que se movían con la brisa invernal, produciendo un chirrido aterrador. Detrás de todo ese polvo acumulado, le pareció ver una sombra blanquecina moverse (¿Una cortina?)... Tal vez un espíritu atormentado. El fantasma de la navidad pasada.

Cerca de la casa, un pequeño parque infantil de hierro oxidado, le daba un último toque macabro al ambiente. Comprobó que los árboles de alrededor no tenían hojas. Estaban todas muertas en el suelo y nadie las había recogido. La temperatura descendió entonces cinco grados... (Porque están en pleno invierno más que nada).

-Chicos... -los gemelos estaban a su lado con el mismo semblante aterrorizado que su señor. - ¿Sabéis si la familia de Nekozawa construye albergues o algo así?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo me voy de aquí.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. - Los sobresaltó Kyôya. - Nuestras casas están algo lejos, y el balneario más cercano que podría cumplir con vuestras expectativas de alojamiento, se encuentra a 130km de distancia. Además, después de lo que insististe en quedarte con ellos no pienso dejar que te escaquees. - Agregó. (Su verdadera razón es verlo sufrir... Un poquito).

Tamaki tragó saliva dispuesto a afrontar aquella situación con valentía. Era cierto que su único motivo era Haruhi; no podía darle más importancia a lo demás. Si ella tenía que vivir de ese modo, él también podría hacerlo.

Hani se dejó resbalar una vez por el tobogán corroído y después, todos, con paso decidido, entraron en la casa.

Los criados, que por lo visto llegaron antes que ellos, habían hecho un trabajo espléndido como de costumbre, y habían guardado en recepción las primeras maletas para que pudieran pasar la noche. Y sí, se asombraron de que aquel lugar tuviera recepción y estuviera innecesariamente enmoquetada. Aunque el color de ésta no quedaba muy claro. No sabían reconocer si era marrón desgastado, rosa palo, rojo desteñido o blanco muy muy sucio.

Akon fue el que se inclinó sobre el mostrador de madera y avisó al recepcionista. Salieron dos. Un hombre y una mujer de aspecto dejado y pueblerino. No obstante, los recibieron con mucha amabilidad y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Buenas tardes¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes. Verá, teníamos una reserva de dos habitaciones de cuatro. A nombre de Kahome¿No?

Tsukasa asintió para corroborarlo.

-Vamos a ver... -comenzó la mujer, buscando en las listas. -... Sí, aquí está. Dos habitaciones de cuatro.

-¡Alto ahí¡Espera un momento! -advirtió Tamaki, cayendo en la cuenta. -¿Dos habitaciones solamente¿De cuatro? - por unos instantes su imaginación voló hasta las cárceles que había visto en las películas, en las que muchos hombres debían compartir la celda... ¡Y la cama¡HORROR!

Sintió un escalofrío.

Aunque si estaba en la misma habitación que Haruhi...

-¡Ah! -exclamó el chico todo apurado. -¡Es verdad! Qué metedura de pata... Ahora somos más.

-¿No reservasteis habitación para nosotros? -preguntaron los gemelos a coro. - ¿Qué clase de mala organización es esa? Deberíamos despediros.

-¡Aquí nadie trabaja para vosotros! -les espetó Haruhi algo enfadada. - Además¿Cómo queríais que lo hiciéramos si os habéis apuntado hoy mismo a MI viaje?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Entonces... -comenzó la recepcionista algo confundida.

-Somos seis más. -aclaró Kyôya. -Estoy seguro de que sí tendrá habitaciones para seis personas más¿No? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

La mujer enrojeció antes de bajar la vista y admitir:

-Lo cierto es que solamente tenemos habitaciones de tres y de cuatro. Podemos daros dos más de tres...

-Perfecto. -volvió a sonreír, cogiendo las cuatro llaves que le tendía la mujer.

_Habitaciones 211, 212, 642 y 643. Situadas en el segundo y sexto piso._

Haruhi se acercó y le quitó de las manos la 642. Luego, arrastrando el equipaje e ignorando a los chicos del Ouran, se puso a hablar con Satoko:

-Es una habitación de tres. Nos ponemos juntas y... ¿Quién más?

Aunque estaba algo alejado, Tamaki puso toda su atención en la conversación y comenzó a temblar de puros nervios. Estaba apunto de gritar entusiasmado que él se ofrecía para cuidarla y arroparla, como buen padre que era cuando...

-¡Yo mismo! -anunció Kenichi sonriendo.

-Perfecto. -dijo Haruhi. - ¿Subimos con ascensor mejor? Es mucho peso hasta la sexta planta.

Una losa de piedra de cinco toneladas cayó sobre la cabeza del llamado KING.

-¿Cómo qué perfecto¿Qué quieres decir con perfecto? -bramó. -¡¿Vas a estar compartiendo habitación con un chico¡¿Ahora que vistes como una chica?!

Haruhi fulminó a Tamaki con la mirada, Satoko se rió y Kenichi frunció el ceño.

-No visto como una chica. Soy una chica. -le aseguró bastante seca. - Enhorabuena por darte cuenta de nuevo, Senpai. -añadió, presionando el botoncito del ascensor.

-¡Nosotros nos pondremos en la habitación de al lado! -canturrearon los gemelos. Kyôya se recolocó las gafas en un gesto que parecía decir "Yo también".

El mundo de Tamaki se desmoronaba por momentos. Era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando. Se llevaban a su hija. Se la llevaban. ¡Y a ella le daba igual¡Le parecía bien! Lo peor de todo, era que su madre no hacía nada por evitarlo... Porque además tenía todas las llaves en su poder...

-¡Eh¡Espera un segundo! -exclamó, cada vez más fuera de si.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Senpai?

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o pensarlo mejor, la mano de Tamaki se movió sola y le arrebato a Kyôya otra de las llaves.

-¡Nos quedaremos en una habitación de cuatro! -sentenció, refiriéndose a las dos chicas y el propio Kenichi. - En la... -tuvo que mirar el número para poder continuar: -... 211. ¿Vale? -miró a Haruhi esperanzado. Ella se también se lo quedó observando, muy seria; sin apartar de él sus inmensos ojos castaños.

-Vale. -contestó conforme.

-¡Eso no es justo! -protestaron los gemelos al unísono. -Nosotros queremos ponernos cerca de Haruhi.

-¡Eso es no es justo! -se unió Kenichi. Todos se lo quedaron mirando en silencio. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Pero si tú también estas en la habitación, Kenichi-kun. -rió Satoko, creyendo que no se había dado cuenta.

El chico enrojeció, pero después arregló la situación señalando a Tamaki con el dedo:

-No es eso! No pienso permitir que tú duermas en la misma habitación que Fujioka. Te lo advertí rubito... ¡A veinte metros de distancia!

Esta vez Suô no aguantó y también se encaró con el chico.

-¡Y yo no voy a permitir que mi hija duerma en la misma habitación que un completo desconocido, sin que yo esté ahí para controlarla!

-Para empezar no es tu hija. ¡Y no soy ningún desconocido!

-Vaya... Esto se pone interesante. -admitió Kyôya.

-¿Tama-chan se va a pelear? -inquirió Mitsukuni, abrazándose a conejito. -¡Waaaaaiiii! Tama-chan, haz la _patada-conejito_. ¡Dale en la cabeza!

-¡Nada de eso! -los detuvo Haruhi de inmediato, separándolos. -¡Aquí nadie va a pelearse y mucho menos por una estúpida habitación¡Si os vais a poner así me niego a estar con ninguno de vosotros dos¿Entendido?

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. _Qué dura eres Haruhi..._

_-_Entonces... ¿Cómo hacemos para repartir las habitaciones? -preguntó Arai. -A mí lo cierto es que me da igual, pero si os vais a poner así...

El rostro de los gemelos se iluminó con malicia al escuchar estas palabras. Luego una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Tenemos la solución!

-¡Nada de juegos! -se les adelantó Haruhi. -¡Ni de competiciones absurdas!

-No es un juego. -comenzó Kaoru. -De echo es algo a lo que vosotros deberíais estar acostumbrados. -prosiguió Hikaru. - ¡Repartición a suertes según la plebe!

-¿A suertes? -repitió Haruhi algo confundida.

-¡A suertes! -exclamó Satoko, encantada con la idea.

- Qué cada uno haga un papel con su nombre y se irán sacando de una de esas bolsas que ha traído Tsukasa, hasta que las cuatro habitaciones estén completas. -explicaron. - Sin trampas. -dijo Hikaru. - A suertes y completamente justo. -agregó Kaoru. - Sólo necesitamos una mano inocente para que los vaya sacando de la bolsa.

-Que no será en absoluto la vuestra. -terminó Haruhi. Luego suspiró profundamente. -Está bien si al resto también le parece bien. - Todos asintieron conformes. - _¿Por qué tenemos que hacer estas tonterías por unas habitaciones?_ _No es normal. _-murmuró por lo bajo, mientras comenzaban a cortar en trocitos los nombres que Kyôya ya había apuntado (¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?). Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Desde que entró en el Ouran, su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Después de que terminaran de cortarlos, plegarlos, meterlos en la bolsa y revolverlos bien, Hani comenzó a sacarlos para la primera habitación de cuatro. (No creo que Hani sea inocente del todo, pero se lo ha pedido y no podía negarme).

-El primero que se queda en la habitación número 211 es... -desdobló el papelito y todos contuvieron la respiración expectantes. -Kenichi. -El chico, al oír su nombre, se acercó y cogió la llave. Hani siguió desplegando los papelitos a medida que los iba sacando... -Hizashi... Kaoru-chan. -el chico sonrió apesadumbrado esperando que su gemelo se fuera con él, pero no fue así: - Y Tama-chan.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamó éste horrorizado. _¿Había oído bien¿Le había tocado con Kenichi¿Con ese tipo?_ Tuvo que acercarse a leer los nombres para comprobarlo. Pero estaba en lo cierto. Los niños no mienten... _Y los que lo parecen tampoco_.

-Felicidades Senpai. -rió Haruhi divertida. - Así podréis conoceros mejor y hacer las paces¿No te parece?

Tan horrorizado estaba con la idea, y con todas las desgracias que producía su imaginación, que no escuchó que la siguiente habitación de cuatro estaba compuesta por Akon, Taro, Mori y el propio Hani; y la primera de tres por Tsukasa, Arai y Satoko.

-Lo cuál quiere decir que... -murmuró Fujioka, descartando con la mirada a los que ya tenían sus llaves; reparando en sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

-Nos ha tocado juntos. -terminó Kyôya.

-¡Qué bien¡Siempre quise dormir con Haruhi! -celebró Hikaru. -¿Kaoru también vendrás verdad?

-¡Claro¡Dormiremos los tres juntos! -canturrearon los dos hermanos, abrazándose a la muchacha.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?! -rugió Tamaki, viendo que el asunto se le escapaba totalmente de las manos.

Pero aquello, no había hecho más que empezar...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Fin de este capítulo.

* * *

**

**N.A:**_ Gomen! He tenido que cortarlo aquí! Se estaba haciendo muy largo... Pero os adelantaré que la repartición de habitaciones dará que hablar y no van a quedarse tan conformes con los resultados. Lo cierto es que con cualquier cosa son unos exigentes e inconformistas, así que no podía ser menos. ¡Ah! Y en el siguiente también veremos algo de nieve ¡Por fin!_

_Espero que aceptéis mis disculpas, por tardar también en actualizar... Y porque es posible que el siguiente tb se haga esperar un poquito. ¡Estamos en vacaciones! (Y quiero dar una pequeña sorpresita el día 28). Pero os voy a hacer un regalito navideño para compensarlo¿vale?_

_¿Qué es? Pues veréis, se trata de un test de compatibilidad de Ouran que una amiga y yo hemos creado. Son 40 preguntas infalibles que os dirán qué chico de esta serie es para vosotras! Tenéis que probarlo porque es muy divertido! Os dejo en mi profile la dirección (aquí no me lo permite) y así, después, podéis decirme quién os ha tocado acompañado de un comentario con vuestra opinión! Me encantará saber quién es vuestro chico! XD_

_(Ya lo hice pero... No os diré quién es! Al menos por ahora!)_

_Feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores!!! Y si es blanca, mucho mejor! ;)

* * *

_

**En estas fechas regala reviews, u****n lujo barato que todos nos podemos permitir :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Instituto Ouran Host Club**

"**Blanca es la Nieve" **_Chapter 4._

**N.A: **_Antes de nada... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo:3 Espero que os lo hayáis pasado fantásticamente bien en estas vacaciones y empecéis el 2007 con buen pie. Me estreno este año en con el capítulo 4 de este fic. Os aviso que el principio y la forma de narrar los hechos os chocará un poco, pero tiene su explicación... ¡Lo juro!_

_¡Que os guste mucho!

* * *

_

**4.**

Poca era la luz que se filtraba por los resquicios de la persiana bajada. Sin embargo, era la suficiente para que cualquier persona acostumbrada ya a la penumbra de aquella habitación, fuera capaz de leer la hora que marcaban las manecillas del reloj de pulsera, depositado sobre la encimera de la cama. Eran exactamente las seis y veintinueve minutos de la mañana del sábado.

El perturbador tic-tac de aquel aparatejo, acompasado rítmicamente por alguna que otra respiración fuerte y ronquido, era el único sonido que se percibía. Una paz abrumadora que invitaba a dormir a cualquiera... Que no fuera demasiado maniático, claro está.

Todo permaneció en esta sosegada calma sólo unos pocos segundos más. Hasta que las manecillas de aquel reloj de pulsera, marcaron exactamente las seis y media.

Entonces, todavía muy lejano para aquellas mentes que aún cabalgaban los mundos de Morfeo, el peculiar chillido de un megáfono al encenderse, los sobresaltó de la misma manera que hacen en el ejército. Aunque esta vez lo que se escuchó fue una señal de radio:

_...-¡Buenos días madrugadores! Son las seis y media de este fantástico día de enero y hace frío. ¡Mucho frío!..._

A la vez que daban el parte meteorológico, el tiempo de los sueños concluyó y comenzaron a escucharse las primeras protestas en completa oscuridad.

-¿De dónde coño viene ese ruido?

-Puta radio. ¿De dónde se apaga? Que se callen por favor...

Por si fuera poco los locutores estaban en lo cierto. En aquel lugar infernal, suponiendo que el infierno sea un lugar MUY frío, se avecinaba otra glaciación.

Uno de los chicos se tapó aún más con la manta, envolviéndose de tal forma que parecía un gusano en su crisálida. Estaba tiritando. Le castañeaban los dientes y se estremecía involuntariamente. Su estómago temblaba nervioso a causa de ese espantoso frío, que no padecía desde que su tío se había empeñado en llevarlo a aquel hotel fabricado exclusivamente de hielo en Laponia. De acuerdo estaba en que era uno de los hoteles más exclusivos del mundo, pero él necesitaba la calefacción como el respirar... Y unas cuantas pieles de reno por encima no hacían mucho. Lo malo era que aquella manta áspera del albergue de la plebe, no calentaba ni una milésima parte que una piel de reno.

¿Podría la cosa empeorar? Sí, aún podía hacerlo...

_-...¡Empecemos el día con energía! Disfruten de este gran éxito de "The Archies" que les tenemos preparado a continuación. Estamos seguros de que se la saben... ¡Cantadla con nosotros!_

E inequívocamente sí se la sabían... El inconfundible ritmo de la guitarra comenzó a escucharse por encima de todas las maldiciones y juramentos, hasta que la letra empezó a inundar el cuarto a oscuras:

_Sugar,_

_Oh Honey Honey._

_You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you..._

Antes de que pudieran continuar con un "Honey, Oh Sugar Sugar", alguien comenzó a subir la persiana de la habitación con energía y la estancia se llenó de luz.

Tamaki se atrevió a asomar mínimamente los ojos y la nariz de su crisálida de mantas y sábanas. A duras penas su diminuta pupila capturó la imagen de Kenichi. Él era el primero que se había puesto en marcha.

-Venga despierta. -le apremió dirigiéndose únicamente a él. Aunque tenía motivos porque Hizashi, que también compartía habitación con ellos ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño. - Tú fuiste el que quiso que madrugáramos, así que no te quedes ahí temblando y espabila.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. La calefacción de aquel albergue del populacho sólo tenía un nombre... Laponia. Así que tuvo que contentarse con fulminar con la mirada al chico y tratar de controlar sus convulsiones para ponerse definitivamente en funcionamiento.

Mientras, la azucarada canción seguía sonando. Y no era la música de la radio lo único azucarado que llegaba hasta sus oídos. De la habitación contigua, no paraba de escucharse la palabra "Dulce" y "Pastel" seguida de "Desayuno". Parecía que la tediosa melodía hubiera endulzado a Haninozuka más de lo que ya resultaba de por si.

Inconscientemente, Tamaki recordó la queja de Kaoru al entrar en la habitación que les había tocado:

"Estas paredes son de papel".

Cosa que después de oír a Hani tan nítidamente, no debía de ser una broma. El chico depositó la palma de su mano sobre ella para comprobarlo. Sin embargo, en lugar del tacto que se esperaba, sintió el yeso en contacto con su piel. ¿Habían recubierto el papel con yeso? La gente del populacho estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¿No me has oído? -insistió Kenichi por detrás. -¿Y qué te pasa con la pared?- Se acercó y lo destapó sin miramiento alguno. -¡Arriba! Y despierta a ése también. -dijo señalando la cama contigua. - A mi no me hace caso.

Tamaki observó el bulto que yacía en la cama contigua. El personaje se había tapado de la misma manera que lo había hecho él anteriormente, y por fuera de las sábanas no amanecía ni si quiera un poco de pelo. No parecía tener ninguna intención de ponerse en pie.

-Kaoru, - lo llamó el chico, pisando por primera vez el frío suelo con las plantas de sus pies desnudas. Se estremeció ante este contacto y avanzó hacia él. - Ya es hora de levantarse. Dicen que arriba. -insistió dándole unos leves toquecitos en lo que supuso serían los hombros. Pero éste siguió con su pacífico letargo. Entonces Tamaki volvió a llamarlo, preocupándose bastante. -Oye¿Me has escuchado¿Estás despierto? Dicen que hay que levantarse ya. -como toda respuesta recibió un gruñido, que parecía provenir de la mas siniestra de las cuevas prehistóricas.

Tamaki tragó saliva.

-Vale...

Era consciente de que, uno de los dos hermanos, no recordaba bien cuál, necesitaba al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos para poder empezar el día de buena gana. El otro tan sólo necesitaba quince.

Suspiró profundamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que se tratara del segundo caso. No le apetecía demasiado que Kenichi tuviera que volver a insistirle. _¿Por qué demonios le mandaba hacer las cosas a él¿Era su criado¡Que se pagara uno como hace todo el mundo!_

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde coño viene esa puta música¿Es que en este albergue no saben despertar a la gente de forma normal? - bramó Kenichi en ese instante, tirando un par de calcetines al otro extremo de la habitación. Tampoco tenía un despertar maravilloso que digamos. -¡Hizashi¡No dejes tu ropa sucia con mis cosas!

El otro chico abrió entonces la puerta del baño, con una toalla por la cabeza, y lo miró con no muy buena cara.

-Tampoco te pongas así, tío. Es sólo la radio.

-Debería matar al inútil que insistió en que la recepción nos avisara.

Tratando de pasar inadvertido para que esa bestia parda no lo despedazara ahí mismo, Tamaki cogió todo su equipaje y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡Me ducho! -anunció, dejándoles discutiendo. Tratando de decirles de ésa manera, que él ocupaba el cuarto de baño, y por unos minutos sería el dueño y señor del mismo. Ese lugar no tenía presupuesto suficiente para poder fabricarse cartelitos de "Ocupado" para las puertas. Con recubrir el papel de las paredes con yeso, ya habían hecho más que suficiente.

Después de hacer malabarismos con su maleta, pues no cabía abierta sobre el suelo de la minúscula habitación, consiguió sacar la ropa para aquel día (no le había cabido en el armario) y se fue a meter a la ducha... Creyendo que la calidez de las aguas matutinas, conseguirían matar aquel espantoso frío de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, Kenichi, ya no podía más. Suficiente había tenido que aguantar compartiendo habitación con Suô, aunque eso le hubiera servido para mantenerlo alejado de Haruhi. Aquel tipo le irritaba. No, había muchas cosas en aquella mañana que le irritaban: La radio, la música, que fuera tan temprano y... miró de reojo al bulto envuelto en sábanas que supuestamente aún dormía apaciblemente. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Este se va a enterar... -masculló para si, avanzando con toda su mala hostia hacia la última cama ocupada.

Lo destapó sin piedad como había hecho anteriormente con Suô.

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRGHH¡ESTÁ HELADA! -gritó Tamaki, apartándose del chorro de agua, como si fuera el arma de un terrorista apuntándole. -¡FUERA¡FUERA! -siguió a lo suyo, viéndose incapaz de alcanzar el grifo y cerrarlo. En lugar de eso, se resbaló y cayó fuera del plato de ducha armando un gran estruendo. El agua comenzó a salirse por todas partes.

_¿Cómo podía estar tan fría¿De dónde recogía la plebe el agua para asearse¿Directamente de la nieve de las pistas¡Pero si eso no es higiénico! _

No podía explicarse cómo Hizashi podía haberse duchado con un agua así. (No lo ha hecho, ha gastado toda la del calentador). Ni siquiera lo había oído gritar... ¿O sí?

Sí, sí que gritaba. Y Kenichi también lo hacía.

No, esta vez no era la imaginación de Tamaki.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par y los dos chicos entraron a tal velocidad, que parecía que los persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Iban con tal sobrealiento, que no repararon ni en el pobre Tamaki que aún estaba tirado en medio de un charco en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis¡Os he dicho que iba a ducharme! -les espetó enfurecido, tapándose con la primera mini toalla que encontró.

En otra ocasión, Kenichi habría soltado un hiriente comentario de verlo en esa situación tan patética. Pero aquello fue muy diferente. Ambos se giraron y lo miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos a morir... -habló Hizashi. -¡Sálvanos!

Tamaki abrió de par en par sus enormes ojos azules. La palabra salvar, rescatador y héroe estaban todas juntas en su pequeño diccionario principesco. La última de todas era la que más le gustaba. Aunque esos dos no eran en absoluto damiselas en apuros, él, como presidente del Club de Host haría cualquier cosa para...

-¡Ya sé¡Utilicémoslo de cebo! -exclamó Kenichi, tomándolo por los hombros. Dispuesto a echarlo fuera de una patada. - Saquémosle fuera y que la bestia lo devore sólo a él. ¡Entonces tú y yo nos fugamos¡Lo importante es distraerlo!

-¡Bien pensado! -lo alabó Hizashi.

El rubio fue a protestar. Aquello de ser el cebo no le parecía nada bien. Eso no entraba en el apartado de salvador. Pero claro¿Qué podía esperar de una idea aportada por aquel cabeza hueca?

Sin embargo, el pomo de la puerta del baño giró lenta y terroríficamente antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Ese cuarto de baño tampoco tenía cerrojo. Y en lugar de hacer presión para que no entrara, puesto que tres personas habrían podido con una, se abrazaron de puro pánico (Sí, Tamaki también aunque no sabe de qué va la cosa). Se dieron cuenta de lo que debían haber hecho... Demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió.

Bajo el umbral apareció la mismísima reencarnación de lucifer. Sus ojos, completamente impenetrables, destellaban un odio incalculable que parecía atravesarles y quemarles por dentro. Su aura, tan malvada que jurarían poder vislumbrarla a la tenue luz del pequeño baño, les oprimía el pecho y les aceleraba el corazón, de tal manera, que sentían que se les saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Su voz, fría y siniestra, les heló el resto del cuerpo, alcanzando cada célula y destrozándola.

-Son... Las siete... de la mañana... -habló tambaleándose ligeramente, chocando contra el marco de la puerta. No esperó contestación alguna porque no quería escucharla. Tampoco necesitaba decir más. Su tono de voz y su rostro, lo decían todo. Se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si, y caminó a duras penas hacia su cama. Se acostó y volvió a taparse con la sábana y manta hasta cubrirse por completo, cayendo de nuevo en su profundo sueño nada más apoyar la cabeza sobre el almohadón.

Los tres chicos que habían entre abierto mínimamente la puerta, lo vieron caer justo en el mismo instante en el que la música del megáfono dejó de escucharse. La habitación quedó en un silencio tan sepulcral, que por un momento creyeron que verdaderamente el alma se les había escapado del cuerpo.

-Ha... ha... ¿Ha muerto? -inquirió Hizashi en voz baja, temiendo volver a despertarlo. Sus ojos estaban increíblemente abiertos.

-No estoy seguro. -añadió Kenichi, que todavía contenía la respiración.

-¿Qué...¿Qué hace aquí Kyôya? -se preguntó Tamaki, sin poder apartar su vista de aquella cama. No se sabe muy bien, si impactado por el hecho de que fuera el joven Ôtori en lugar de Kaoru, o porque el pánico aún recorría sus venas.

Los ojos de Kenichi y Hizashi se posaron inmediatamente sobre él. Preguntándose un claro: _¿En qué mundo vive este?_ Lo cierto es que, aunque Tamaki había estado de cuerpo presente viviendo lo mismo que el resto, mentalmente se había perdido unos cuantos capítulos...

Todo había empezado en la cena del día anterior, cuando, después de repartir las habitaciones y deshacer el equipaje, comenzaron las primeras disputas sobre el "sorteo". Aquello culminó en una discusión de palabras mayores entre Kenichi, Tamaki y los gemelos. El resto de integrantes de las habitaciones, si bien parecían estar conformes con el resultado de los papelitos, no se involucraron demasiado en la situación, hasta que la tranquila Fujioka Haruhi perdió completamente los estribos. Entonces, tras gritar que gracias a aquella genial idea, acababan de regalarle las peores vacaciones de su vida, dio un portazo y se fue a su habitación.

Con Haruhi visiblemente enfadada con todo el club de Host y uno de sus amigos de primaria, fueron los hermanos Hitachiin los que, para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismos, endosaron todo el peso de la culpabilidad a su jefe y presidente del Club: La cabeza pensante que se atribuye todas las grandes ideas... Bien conduzcan a un estridente éxito o aun estrepitoso fracaso. En esta ocasión fue lo segundo.

Así pues, Tamaki se deprimió.

El resto de las horas, nuestro rey del club de Host, las pasó sin darse a penas cuenta en su habitación. Sentado acuclillado sobre la cama y de cara a la pared, mientras una lluvia de tormentosos pensamientos perturbaban su persona. Tan encenegado estuvo, tratando de mantener su depresión y alargarla todo el tiempo posible, que no se dio cuenta de que Kyôya, no queriendo convertir una habitación triple en una de cuatro (Kaoru se apuntó enseguida a dormir con su hermano y Haruhi). Trasladó todo su equipaje a la habitación de Tamaki y el resto de los chicos. Al menos de ese modo, dormiría en una cama individual.

-Y esa es la historia. - concluyó el chico, ajustándose las gafas con un dedo.

Habían transcurrido ya algunas horas desde que todos, al completo, se habían puesto en pie. Ya habían almorzado y el autobús del demonio, con el mismo conductor incompetente del día anterior, había pasado a recogerlos para ir a las pistas. El primer día de esquí.

Fue durante el viaje, cuando Kyôya tuvo que explicarle todo lo sucedido a Tamaki.

-Un momento, -cayó el rubio en la cuenta. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de una cama individual?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? En mi habitación faltaba una cama. Había que compartirlas y querían juntar las tres para hacer una grande. -dijo sin darle mucha importancia. -En tu habitación sobraba una.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó horrorizado. -No me digas que... Esos dos.. Esos dos... ¿Compartieron cama con Haruhi?

-Posiblemente.

El mundo se le vino encima una vez más. El simple hecho de pensar en su bien amada hija en medio de esos dos, por la noche, en la penumbra, compartiendo cama, tres camas que hacían una d matrimonio, compartiendo... ¡NO!¡Eso sí que no! Lo ponía cardíaco.

Lo primero que hizo cuando bajaron del autocar fue buscarlos con la mirada. Esta vez los habían dejado en el aparcamiento justo a pie de pista. La nieve ya era muy abundante y los gemelos no habían malgastado ni un minuto de su tiempo. Así que vieron que Tamaki se giraba hacia ellos, una bola bien compactada impactó directamente en toda su boca.

-¡Pero seréis...! -protestó éste, apartándose la nieve de la cara y la boca.

-¡¿No quiere jugar el señor?! -rieron a coro.

Apunto estuvo de darles su merecido. Pero en esta ocasión no se unió a sus propuestas y prefirió ignorarlos. Estaba enfadado. Aquel juego de la repartición de habitaciones les había salido demasiado a su favor. Habían terminado los dos durmiendo con Haruhi, cuando en ningún momento debía de ser así.

_¿Por qué Kaoru no se había quedado en la habitación de cuatro¿Por qué no había soportado al igual que él, al amargado de Kenichi¿Y se atrevían a decir que era un juego sin trampas¿Justo¡Todo estaba premeditado¡Lo sabían desde un principio¿Y Haruhi¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella¿Cómo no les paraba los pies? Eso ya no era compañerismo. Eso era..._

-¿Senpai?

La voz de la chica lo sacó de su trance. Había estado tan concentrado en su nuevo enfado, que no se había preocupado de dar con ella siquiera. Tampoco se habían dicho nada más que un "buenos días" en el desayuno, y luego había preferido irse con Satoko y el resto de sus antiguos amigos.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó entonces él, para la sorpresa de la chica. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de la cama compartida con los gemelos. A saber lo que le habían hecho...

-Sí. -contestó solamente. - Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -dijo el otro, tan seco como lo había sido ella.

De nuevo el silencio inundó sus oídos, mientras veían cómo el resto se iba preparando; se abrochaba chaquetas, ajustaba petos, repartían los guantes... Y esperaban a que llegaran los camiones de los Host para sacar el resto de su equipo de esquí.

-¿Sabes? -comenzó Haruhi, hablando casi para ella misma. -Nunca antes había venido a la montaña para esquiar. Creo que es la primera vez que veo tanta nieve junta... No se me dan muy bien los deportes.

-¿Eh¿No sabes esquiar? -preguntó de una forma, que la hizo sentirse casi ofendida. -¿Y patinar sobre hielo?

- Claro que no. -admitió rotundamente. - Y la verdad es que... Tampoco pensé que el sol fuera a pegar tan fuerte aquí arriba. Me está deslumbrando...

Le habían dicho que para la montaña debía traer unas buenas gafas de sol o se le quemaría la retina, pero nunca pensó que el resplandor de la nieve pudiera ser tan fuerte. Así que la chica, ni corta ni perezosa, comenzó a buscar sus gafas nuevas en la mochila de mano. Pero mientras hacía esto...

-¡Ahí está! -escuchó decir de fondo a una animadísima voz femenina. Aunque no tenía porqué, sintió un escalofrío. Quizá fuera el tono y el empeño que había puesto al hablar, pero Haruhi presintió que aquello iba con ella y no sería nada bueno. No se equivocó cuando añadió un: - ¡Nuestra chica estrella!

Tanto Tamaki como ella se giraron y alzaron su mirada para encontrarse con una vivaracha mujer. Hermosísima y de pelo corto y despeinado. Iba vestida acorde con la ocasión, con un maravillo conjunto para la nieve que parecía estar diseñado exclusivamente para alguien como ella. La hacía verdaderamente única.

-¿Qué hace usted...? -murmuró el rubio. Sin embargo la mujer pasó de él olímpicamente y se dirigió exclusivamente a Haruhi.

Entonces ella la reconoció. Ya habían tenido su primer encuentro en el festival del instituto. Si aquella vez le había chocado su presencia, esta vez fue todavía más impactante.

-Estás mucho mas mona de chica, aunque esa ropa no te favorece en absoluto. Necesitas vestirte con colores claros. -comenzó a decirle mientras le daba un repaso de arriba abajo. -¿Y esas gafas? Son demasiado grandes para ti. - Luego la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. - No te preocupes cielo, vas a salir preciosa en todas las fotos. ¡Ah! Y también te haremos unas cuantas como chico. -le anunció. Se giró un momento hacia atrás: -¡Arthur¡Baja ese foco que nos vamos a quedar ciegos!

Uno de los hombres que Haruhi había creído estaban allí para descargar los camiones del Club de Host, apartó de ellos un enorme foco fotográfico y la luz molestaba tanto se disipó.

-¿QUÉ? -fue lo único que pudo decir ella, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero Hitachiin-san, -comenzó Tamaki, menos sorprendido de que estuviera allí. -Hemos venido a esquiar...

-Ya lo sé, cariño. -le dijo. -Tu vete a esquiar tranquilamente. No te necesitamos. -(puñalada). -He decidido que el mejor lugar para promocionar mi catálogo de Febrero y Marzo es esta montaña. Un lugar nacional asequible por todos. Estoy segura de que las ventas de la firma aumentarán considerablemente.

-Al menos en un 38 por ciento. -le aseguró Kyôya por detrás; calculadora en mano.

-¿Qué? -repitió la chica atónita. - ¿Kyôya tu sabías que iba a venir ella?

Éste sólo sonrió.

-¡Hikaru¡Kaoru! -llamó la mujer.

Al instante sus dos hijos aparecieron por detrás.

-¡Sí Mamá!

-Llevadla a la caravana de vestuario, peluquería y maquillaje. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. ¡Ah! Y también a su amiga.

-¡Qué guay! -exclamó Satoko, haciendo chiribitas con los ojos. -¿Van a hacernos fotos para un catálogo de ropa?

Los gemelos cogieron a Haruhi por los hombros y comenzaron a arrastrarla sin reparo, mientras un amasijo de personas que como ellos, estaban por allí para pasar un día en la nieve, se apelotonaba para ver qué es lo que iban a hacer allí.

-¡Un momento¡Esperad! -los llamó Tamaki, sintiéndose impotente una vez más. -¡No os llevéis a mi hija!

Pero no sirvió de nada. Hikaru se giró y le dijo:

-Lo sentimos, señor...

-...Esta sesión es sólo para la habitación triple y amistades. -terminó Kaoru, antes de alejarse entre carcajadas.

Los tres, seguidos por una encantadísima Satoko desaparecieron. Volvieron a dejarlo en un mar de depresión. Acentuando esa horrible sensación en el estómago, desde que se enteró de que habían compartido cama.

Sin embargo, él no era la única persona indignada con todo aquello. Todos los amigos de Fujioka contemplaban la escena algo molestos. Aquellas no eran las vacaciones que tenían pensadas en un principio.

-Tamaki. -escuchó que le decían por detrás. Éste se giró y se encontró con un demasiado serio Kenichi. - Hay que liberar a Fujioka. Como sea.

* * *

**Fin de éste capítulo...

* * *

**

_**N.A:**_ _Ya era hora de terminarlo. Maldita sea, cuánto me ha costado! Pero bueno, ya está hecho. Como habéis podido comprobar ha sido algo diferente a los tres anteriores. Necesitaba un capítulo así para el desarrollo de la trama. ¡Lo siento! _

_Ahora tenemos a: Tamaki muy molesto con los gemelos y Haruhi, Haruhi molesta con Tamaki y Kenichi, una habitación triple en la que no se sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado (ya lo veréis más adelante) y... ¿Ahora Kenichi y Tamaki colaborarán?_

_Lo de la sesión de fotos ha sido una excusa para centrarme en los Hitachiin en el siguiente capi... Ya que éste ha sido demasiado Tamaki. Me veo incapaz de llevarlos a todos a la vez, sorry U.u_

_¿Y algo más¡Sí! Os adelanto que voy a tardar un poco más en ir actualizando a partir de este mes, aunque lo haré. Esto es debido a dos cosas: Los exámenes de febrero y... ¡Nuestro Live Journal Rol de Ouran! Os invito a que lo leáis porque los ¿actores? (no sé si les puede llamar así) son muy buenos. Ya estuvimos anteriormente en uno de la serie Bleach y da gusto ver lo bien que se meten en cada personaje. Es como leerlos directamente a ellos...Tenemos comunidad de juego y diarios personales. Algunas cosas aún en construcción pero es que empezó todo el día 28!_

_Os dejo como hice la otra vez, la dirección en mi perfil por si queréis investigar. ¡No os arrepentiréis¡Garantizado!_

_Sólo me queda dar las gracias a Kemi (mi Kyôya) por ayudarme con el párrafo del despertar. Me das mucho miedo, pero te adoro! Me encanta tu Kyôya y me alegro de que seas él. ¡Gracias¡Gracias¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! _

_¡También MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todos los reviews recibidos. ¡Voy contestando! Pero por si acaso me dejo alguno en el tintero, que sepáis que agradezco muchísimo todos vuestros comentarios y me ayudan a continuar._

_Así que ya sabéis... Opiniones a este capítulo tan experimental y todo lo que queráis...

* * *

_

_**Review Review Review Review!!!**_

_(Los seis primeros se llevan un piropo personalizado por el Host que prefieran!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Instituto Ouran Host Club**

"**Blanca es la Nieve" **_chapter 5_

**N.A: **_Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Ya he terminado los exámenes y por lo tanto me toca actualizar este fic. Espero que aunque el capítulo se haya hecho de rogar valga la pena y os guste mucho!

* * *

_

**5.**

La señora Hitachiin se había encargado de que todo en aquella sesión fotográfica fuera sublime. Estaba todo programado, desde las lentes que debían usarse para cada plano a los calcetines que debían hacer juego con cada conjunto de ropa. Entre todo el ajetreo y el calor de los focos, que provocaban la sensación de estar en una playa del caribe en lugar de una montaña nevada, Haruhi creía que se iba a desmayar de una mala gana. Todo ese montón de ropa no ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba sudando a mares, se sentía la nuca empapada y el maquillaje que le habían hecho se lo notaba cada vez más pesado y pegajoso. Tal vez necesitaba comer algo...

Vio entonces unos pequeños bollitos que los encargados habían dejado ahí como tente en pie. De vez en cuando, algún que otro mandado pasaba por allí cogía uno y se lo llevaba a la boca. La chica no pudo más y vencida por la tentación alargó la mano.

-¡Ay! -se quejó al recibir una palmada sobre ella, antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar el bollito. -¡Oye¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?

Satoko la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si comes algo se te van a llenar los labios de migas, tonta. ¿Cuántos catálogos has visto tú de modelos con migas en la boca, eh? -le reprochó.

Haruhi torció el labio para nada de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Pero tengo hambre. -protestó. -Además¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? Se suponía que íbamos a ir a esquiar y a pasar el día en la nieve. Nuestros monitores se van a preocupar si llegamos tarde a las clases.

-No te angusties por eso Haruhi. -le aseguró Kaoru apareciendo por detrás, mientras una pobre mujer lo seguía allá a dónde iba colocándole bien la bufanda. - Nos hemos encargado de avisar de que los de vuestro grupo empezaréis más tarde.

-Además, si eres primeriza tampoco harás mucho a parte de caerte al suelo. -rió entonces Hikaru uniéndose a tu hermano. -¡Y cámbiate esos calcetines anda!

Al decir eso, otra mujer salida de vete a saber dónde comenzó a quitarle los calcetines a la pobre chica.

-¡No hace falta! -protestó.

-Ya lo creo que hace falta. -sentenció Hikaru. -No puedes ir con esos si te vas a poner el peto beige. Y toma este gorro. - le dijo colocándole uno bastante pesado de alguna piel rarísima moteada. Le quedaba algo grande y el mullido pelaje le tapó los ojos. -Vaya... Necesitaremos uno más pequeño. -murmuró.

-¡Ya basta! - gritó la chica quitándoselo enfadada. - ¡Y sé vestirme yo sola! -le soltó a la pobre mujer que le estaba poniendo los calcetines. Ésta le hizo una prudente reverencia y se retiró sin articular palabra. Haruhi visiblemente molesta terminó de calzarse por su propia cuenta.

-No te pongas así, es su trabajo. -habló Kaoru sentándose a su lado y aflojándose la bufanda que traía loca a la otra ayudante.

-No es por ella. - le dijo bastante brusca. Luego levantó su mirada y se encontró con Satoko haciendo extrañas poses delante de uno de los cámaras, mientras varios miembros del personal la piropeaban por detrás. La señora Hitachiin aplaudía encantada a su nueva y espléndida modelo.-Siempre os tenéis que salir con la vuestra¿verdad?

-¿Eh¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaron los hermanos a coro.

-¡Hikaru¡Kaoru! -los llamó entonces la madre de ambos. -Ahora os toca a vosotros y a Haruhi.

-¡Sí mamá¡Ahora vamos! -contestaron a la vez.

Haruhi los fulminó a ambos con la mirada mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba arrastrando las pesadas botas de snowboard que le obligaban a llevar las rodillas flexionadas.

-Toma, uno de tu talla. - volvió a insistir Hikaru, poniéndole otro gorro muy parecido al de antes.

Ella no contestó y permaneció de un perceptible mal humor.

-Os tenéis que poner como hemos acordado¿entendido? -les daba instrucciones la mujer. -Kaoru, tú siéntate aquí y asegúrate de conseguir el efecto de que aún llevas las botas enganchadas a la tabla. Eso es, así... No, no ladees tanto los pies que no se ven los detalles. Eso es, perfecto. -seguía a lo suyo. -Hikaru y Haruhi ahí, muy bien. Pero no estés tan tensa querida, que pareces un pingüino.¡Relájate¡Y necesitamos más nieve!

-¡Enseguida! -exclamó uno de los empleados. Y al momento con un cañón artificial consiguió nieve seca en unos instantes que daba completamente el pego con la de verdad.

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de la chica.

"_Ricos bastardos... Estamos rodeados de nieve auténtica y tienen que fabricarse la suya propia."_

El primer flashazo por parte del fotógrafo la dejó casi ciega.

Mientras tanto, dos personas agazapadas entre el bosque de pinos cercano a donde estaban haciendo las fotos, seguían la sesión muy de cerca...

-Toma. -le dijo Tamaki a Kenichi pasándole dos ramas de uno de los árboles.

-¿Para qué me das esto?

-Es más camuflaje.

-Ah, ya veo. -aceptó el otro, poniéndose las ramas delante de la cara.

-En la cara no, estúpido. -le gritó en un susurro, para que no los sorprendieran en aquella misión de rescate. -Van en la cabeza. Si te tapas los ojos no verás nada.

Kenichi lo fulminó para nada conforme. Aún con todo le hizo caso.

-Hay que enterarse de qué están hablando.

-Buena idea.

-Hay que acercarse más.

-¿Más¡No nos podemos acercar más! -resopló Tamaki (Atención, están a 100 metros de distancia).

-¿Por qué no? Hay mucha gente. No se darán cuenta de que estamos también allí.

-Claro que se van a dar cuenta. Y me dijeron claramente que no podía quedarme y que me fuera a esquiar.

-No se van a dar cuenta. -insistió el otro.

-¡Que sí¡Mi magnificencia es demasiado esplendorosa y destaca allá a dónde va!

-¡Cállate! -le espetó finalmente Kenichi, mientras echaba a caminar con cuidado hacia el grupo de gente que colaboraba en la sesión. Tamaki se mordió la lengua y lo siguió sigilosamente hasta que vio pasar a un hombre barbudo que transportaba un trípode y se abalanzó sobre Kenichi tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Pero qué haces anormal! -protestó el otro con nieve en la boca, mientras trataba de librarse del peso de Suô.

-Chssst... -lo calló, llevándose el índice a los labios. -¡Casi nos descubren! -explicó señalando al hombre.

Kenichi lo fulminó nuevamente.

-Si quise colaborar contigo es porque eres un millonetis y deberías haber elaborado un plan para poder llevarnos a Haruhi con nosotros. Se supone que quienes tienen pasta consiguen lo que quieren sin esfuerzo. -le soltó muy sincero. -Esto de andar arrastrándonos como gusanos sobre la nieve es completamente absurdo. Aunque debí habérmelo supuesto. Alguien tan patético como tú da igual que tenga dinero o no, seguirá siendo patético.

-¡Pero este no es el caso! Ellos también tienen mucho dinero y son dos.

-Nosotros también somos dos por si se te ha olvidado contar.

Volvieron a ponerse en pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa volvieron a la carga. Esta vez consiguieron pasar inadvertidos por los diferentes toldos que habían montado en poco tiempo y las caravanas de vestuario, peluquería y maquillaje.

-¡Tengo un plan! -exclamó de pronto Tamaki, señalando las figuras de unos renos que había entre varios bultos pertenecientes a los decorados. -¡Nos disfrazaremos de animales del bosque!

-Deja de soñar¿quieres? Ya llevas un buen rato despierto. -bufó desechando al instante esa estúpida idea. Entonces reparó en una de las caravanas diferentes a las demás. Le dio un codazo al rubio en las costillas para llamar su atención. Ignorando sus quejidos preguntó: -¿Qué es eso¿Imagen y sonido?

-¿Si ya lo sabes para qué dices nada?

-¿Qué crees que habrá ahí dentro?

-No sé...

-Vale, no sé para que te he traído conmigo. -le soltó dejándole bien claro que solo estaba ahí estorbándole. Así que Kenichi puso rumbo hacia ésa caravana en cuestión con Tamaki pisándole los talones mientras seguía protestando tonterías.

Cuando ambos pasaron al interior de aquel peculiar transporte no pudieron reprimir un "Oh" de asombro. Acababan de entrar al pequeño punto de control de todo el tinglado que había montado la señora Hitachiin. Estaba a rebosar de cables, altavoces y ordenadores que mostraban lo que ocurría en el interior de cada caravana, carpa y pequeño estudio improvisado de fotografía. Aquello formaba parte de la seguridad del equipo y estaba a su completa disposición, puesto que no había nadie al mando en esos instantes.

En uno de los monitores pudieron contemplar a los gemelos y a Haruhi en plena sesión fotográfica, mientras posaban con cierto aire apático junto al pinar y unos extraños cacharros que Tamaki recordaba haber visto en el supermercado. Adivinó los habían mandado traer exclusivamente como objeto decorativo, pero no conseguía recordar exactamente cuál era su función. Tiró de la manga de Kenichi impaciente señalándolos en la pantalla.

-¿Qué son esas cosas¿Están en los supermercados verdad?

-Son carritos de la compra. -contestó con mala gana.

-Oh... ¿Y no es un poco inusual que aparezcan en unas fotografías para un catálogo de invierno? -se preguntó extrañado.

Kenichi se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que habrán querido buscar un toque que contrastara con toda esa ropa cara que llevan. Además, lo creas o no los carritos de la compra se encuentran en cualquier parte. -le explicó mientras comenzaba a tocar botones. Tamaki se acercó una de las sillas y siguió muy atento lo que hacía el chico.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

-En realidad no. -contestó Kenichi con sinceridad. - Pero me gustaría saber si hay algún micrófono por ahí oculto para que nos llegue sonido y saber lo que dicen.

Al oír esto, Tamaki también se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a toquiñear cosas sin saber tampoco lo que hacía. Hubiera agradecido que Kyôya hubiera estado con ellos... Seguro que se le habría ocurrido una forma más fácil para rescatar a Haruhi.

La vio posando tan maravillosa y tan perfecta, con esa ropa que la hacía una auténtica muñequita aterciopelada. Daban ganas de abrazarla.

-¿No está preciosa? -pensó en voz alta, haciendo chiribitas con los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Haruhi... Mi preciosa hija está tan bonita...

Kenichi frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Por enésima vez te digo: No es tu hija.

-¡Claro que lo es! -le reprochó dolido.

Kenichi decidió ignorarlo una vez más. Esos comentarios le ponían enfermo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que vieron que la sesión de fotos parecía haber concluido y los tres Host se dirigían a una de las caravanas de vestuario. Después de haber estado un buen rato tocando botones y accionando palanquitas para conseguir audio, cuando la puerta de la caravana en la que entraron los tres se abrió, advirtieron un perfecto sonido de aquel lugar por uno de los altavoces.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron y procuraron que aquella maravilla para el espionaje no se disipara. Ambos acercaron sus oídos al pequeño altavoz sin perder en ningún momento de vista el monitor de la cámara que los enfocaba.

-¡Pero eso no justifica que no nos dirijas la palabra¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?-protestaba Hikaru atacado de los nervios detrás de Haruhi. Tanto Tamaki como Kenichi abrieron los ojos de par en par y se pegaron aún más al monitor.

Finalmente Haruhi se dio la vuelta y fulminó al chico con la mirada.

-Como si no lo supieras. -resolvió ella cruzándose de brazos. -Aún estoy esperando una disculpa por tu parte Hikaru.

-¿Por lo de anoche? -inquirió Kaoru.

-Sí, por lo de anoche. -contestó la otra.

Ambos Tamaki y Kenichi tragaron saliva e intercambiaron una angustiada mirada.

Hikaru chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?-insistió la chica.

-No.

-Vale, pues entonces hoy dormiré en los sofás de recepción.

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Kenichi.

-¡Así se habla Haruhi! -exclamó Tamaki contentísimo. -Esta noche dormirás en brazos de tu papaíto.

-No es tu hija Tamaki. -le volvió a recordar el chico. -Pero yo también voto porque duerma en nuestra habitación. La tendremos más controlada. Enviaremos a la bestia parda de mal despertar con esas dos repeticiones y...

-¿Eh? En nuestra habitación. Yo pensaba ir a recepción a dormir con ella. A lo mejor se está más caliente en los sofás. En la habitación hacía mucho frío. Creo que es porque traen agua derretida de la nieve de las pistas.

Kenichi arrugó el ceño desconcertado_. ¿Pero de dónde había salido ese chico¿De qué galaxia venía?_

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así. -habló Kaoru, intentando apaciguar los ánimos entre los dos. -¡Y a ti no te cuesta tanto pedir perdón! -le reprochó a su hermano.

Hikaru bufó disgustado.

-¿Cómo quieres que pida perdón por esa tontería?

-A mí no me parece ninguna tontería. -debatió la otra. -Me hiciste daño¿Sabes?

-¡Habérmelo dicho!

-¡Claro que te lo dije! Kaoru me escuchó perfectamente.

Hikaru se pasó una mano por el pelo apurado...

-Pues no me di cuenta¿vale? La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

-¿Cómo que la próxima vez? -se escandalizó Haruhi.

-¿CÓMO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ? -exclamaron horrorizados Tamaki y Kenichi al mismo tiempo.

-Qué es lo que le han hecho a mi virginal hija... - lloriqueó Tamaki comenzando a deprimirse mucho.

-Sí la próxima vez. Es algo que suele pasarme cuando tengo la cabeza en otra parte¿vale?-continúo Hikaru en su conversación.

-A mi también me lo ha hecho más de una vez Haruhi. No es para tanto. -habló Hikaru.

La chica lo miró escéptica.

Y justo cuando la conversación estaba alcanzando el punto más interesante o más tortuoso... La puerta de la caravana de Imagen y Sonido se abrió y apareció uno de los seguratas. Al ver allí a Tamaki y Kenichi se puso hecho una furia.

-¡Eh, vosotros¿Se puede saber quiénes sois y quién os ha dado permiso para estar aquí?

Los dos chicos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada bastante asustados. Se les acababa de terminar el chollo del espionaje.

Mientras tanto la conversación de los gemelos con Haruhi proseguía aunque ya inalcanzable para los oídos y ojos de Tamaki y Kenichi...

-Pero no es normal que me mueva sólo unos centímetros, y porque diga que se siente amenazado con algo al lado, te plante un manotazo en la cara. -se defendió la chica. -¡Fue él el que se empeñó en juntar las camas! Aún me duele la nariz.-continúo dolida. -Y por mucho que te dijera Hikaru apártate, tú seguías a lo tuyo. ¡Me pegaste tres veces¿Tienes fuerza sabías?

-Sí... Suele aporrear el colchón cuando está dormido. A veces también grita en sueños. -sentenció Kaoru. -Luego habla de mi delante de las clientas diciendo que ocupo toda la cama y tonterías varias, pero lo suyo no tiene nombre.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! -concluyó el chico. -¡Lo siento¿Es eso lo que querías?

-Sí, gracias. -terminó ella, cruzándose una vez más de brazos.

Permanecieron así un rato, mirándose en silencio y desafiándose con la mirada. Hasta que poco a poco su gesto se fue suavizando y finalmente Hikaru terminó por hablar algo resentido.

-Pero no te vayas a dormir a los sofás...- refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

Haruhi entonces dejó escapar una risa.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué dijiste que sí?

Tanto ella como Kaoru rieron con fuerza, mientras Hikaru se enfadaba. Pero terminó por unirse a sus risas y pronto aquel cuarto se inundó de carcajadas.

-Y ahora marchaos, anda. -les despachó la chica, intentándolos sacar fuera de la caravana. -Que tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Eh¿Cambiarte? -preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ir a esquiar. Tengo mi primera clase dentro de diez minutos.

-¿Y no crees que es una tontería quitarse un equipo diseñado por nuestra madre para vestirse con uno cutre con esquís malos de alquiler?

-No es una tontería. Esta ropa no es mía.

-¡Claro que es tuya! -le dijeron a coro. -Te la regalamos.

-¿Qué¡No podéis hacer eso!

-Claro que sí. -le debatió Hikaru.

-Sabemos que no te iba a gustar eso de la sesión de fotos. ¿Qué menos podemos hacer que regalaros a Satoko y a ti la ropa que habéis llevado?

-Pe... Pero... -intentó decir algo cortada.

-Además, -prosiguió Hikaru. - La ropa del catálogo es solo una guía. Cada modelo es único. No vamos a vender algo que ya ha llevado otra persona.

-Eso es. Estaría muy feo.

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de la chica...

"_Vaya así que es por eso. Me lo dan porque no le van a poder sacar beneficios y venderlo."_

-¡Y estás guapísima! -dijeron al unísono, cogiéndole cada uno de una mano para acompañarla fuera de la caravana como si fuera su princesa.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran abrir y salir al exterior, uno de los miembros de seguridad con Tamaki y Kenichi cogidos bajo el brazo uno a cada lado, hizo su aparición dejándolos a los tres de piedra.

-¿Pero qué...? -consiguió articular la chica, al ver a su Senpai agarrado como si fuera un bicho.

-Disculpad Hitachiin-sama, -hizo dos reverencias dirigidas a los gemelos. - Este par estaban espiándoos desde la caravana de Imagen y sonido. -Haruhi abrió los ojos como platos ante esta revelación. -Me han asegurado que os conocen, pero no llevaban ninguna tarjeta de identificación.

Los gemelos se miraron con complicidad y poco a poco una maléfica sonrisa se dibujo en sus caras.

-¿Con qué tratando de espiar a Haruhi mientras se cambiaba, eh?

-¡Qué bajo ha caído jefe!

-¡A la altura del populacho! -corearon riendo a carcajadas.

-Sí los conocemos. -le informaron finalmente al guardia. -Son unos amigos nuestros que se han ofrecido a ayudar a recoger.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron los dos chicos.

-Antes le dijiste a mamá que querías participar en la sesión¿no?

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Vayámonos Haruhi. O llegarás tarde a tu primera clase de esquí.

La chica lanzó una última mirada asesina a Tamaki y su antiguo compañero de instituto.

-Jamás lo habría imaginado de ninguno de vosotros dos. -les dijo muy seria y enfadada. -Vaya par de pervertidos.

Y de este modo, Haruhi y los hermanos Hitachiin abandonaron la caravana dejando a Tamaki y Kenichi con mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

**Fin de este capítulo...

* * *

**

**N.A: **_¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan cruel y malvada con estos personajes a los que adoro? Además, el capítulo ha tenido un poco de Hikaru x Haruhi y es una pareja que no me emociona en absoluto XD ¡Soy una mujer contradictoria! También he notado que Tamaki es un personaje que se me va de las manos completa y absolutamente. Si bien esto debía de ser un capítulo de los gemelos, aparece él y tiene afán de protagonismo¡Lo voy a guardar con candado en el armario! XD_

_Ays... Espero que no os haya parecido muy patatero todo eso de la pelea de Hikaru y Haruhi. Mi hermano cada vez que dormimos juntos me hace lo que Hikaru y es horrible! Os aseguro que tiene derecho a estar molesta! Pero lo importante es que Tamaki y Kenichi no escucharon el resto de la conversación y van a creer que ha pasado otra cosa... Muy grave. _

_Os hago un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo¡La pista baby y un terrible accidente en los telesilla! _

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, te ha gustado, quieres matarme o ninguna de las anteriores... ¡Déjame un Review! Haré que Mori vaya a tu casa vestido de reno (o cualquier animalito del bosque) y te deje una cestita con sirope de chocolate XD (vale, se me va la castaña).

* * *

_

**Submit Review! GO GO GO GO GO!**

_¿Alguien adivina el objeto de la plebe invitado en este capítulo?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Instituto Ouran Host Club**

"**Blanca es la Nieve" **_chapter 6_

**N.A: **_De exámenes parciales a exámenes finales! Varios meses sin actualizar, lo sé. He estado a otras cosas y a otros escritos, pero no me olvido de las historias empezadas. Quiero convertirlas en terminadas. Desde hace tiempo que lo tengo todo pensado, así que solo es cuestión de ponerse. Espero que los seguidores de esta me perdonen y les guste la continuación.

* * *

_

**6.**

Para llegar a cota 2000 donde Haruhi debía de recibir clases de esquí por primera vez en su vida, debían coger los telesillas. También era su primera vez en esto otro, y la experiencia en general le gustó bastante. Aunque era muy incómodo tener que cargar con el equipo que le habían dado Hikaru y Kaoru, y parecía que se iba a escurrir del asiento con el peso de las botas.

Pudieron ver marmotas durante la subida a la pista de debutantes. Unos animalillos encantadores, la verdad. Se habría quedado ahí, suspendida en el aire junto a Satoko mirando a las pequeñas bolitas peludas toda la mañana. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que vendría después...

Notó que le faltaba el equilibrio una vez más al resbalarse y se fue directa al suelo.

La pobre chica ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había caído en esa mañana. Y eso que no se habían movido de una zona bastante llana (a juicio del profesor) y no habían hecho otra que moverse en horizontal y bajar poquita pendiente para aprender a frenar. Lo que Haruhi llamaba "espatarrarse".

-Fujioka, -la llamó el profesor con voz enérgica. -¿Qué hace otra vez ahí tirada en el suelo?

-Me he caído... -musitó, haciendo lo imposible por levantarse con los esquís puestos, y que no se le fueran antes de hora pendiente abajo. Nunca se le habían dado bien los deportes. El esquí no era una excepción.

El hombre negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¡Cuando uno se cae se debe de poner en pie con rapidez! O eso o apartarse de la pista. -les recordó aquel hombre, fuerte y robusto. Parecía sacado directamente del ejército alemán. Era de este tipo de personas que, haga frío u haga calor, siempre llevaba dos colores sonrosados en las mejillas. - Si no lo haces entorpecerás el camino de los demás esquiadores, podrían chocar contigo y sufriríais ambos un fatídico accidente.

Mientras soltaba un discurso para echarse a temblar, un chico bastante alto y de pelo despuntado se acercó al profesor. Era Kenichi, portando sus esquís, desgastados de tanto alquiler, al hombro.

-Disculpe... -le dijo al profesor. Éste se giró vivaz, fulminándolo con sus diminutas pupilas incendiadas.

-¿Y usted de dónde ha salido; qué es lo que quiere?

-Estoy en este grupo de esquí, señor. -hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Lamento llegar tan tarde, pero me han surgido varios problemas durante la mañana y para cuando he ido a coger el equipo de alquiler, ya había mucha cola.

-¡Imposible! -bramó aquel hombre. Luego volvió a clavar su vista en Haruhi que acababa de ponerse en pie, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sudaba a gota gorda. -¡Bien hecho Fujioka! La próxima vez tarda diez minutos menos y todo irá como la seda. - le soltó, ignorando por completamente al recién llegado. -Volvamos a hacer una ronda más y...

Kenichi y la chica intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada. En aquel grupo de esquí, además de ella, estaban Akon y Hizashi. El resto, que ya tenían algunas nociones básicas de deportes alpinos se habían ido con profesores de niveles algo superiores.

-Disculpe pero... -volvió a insistirle a aquel hombre que seguía explicando, haciéndole caso omiso.

-¡No me gusta repetir las cosas! -se le giró de nuevo, como una fiera. - ¡Por segunda y última vez¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Todos los alumnos temblaron y no precisamente de frío. Incluso Kenichi, que era un chico que imponía bastante se quedó lívido.

-¿Es este el grupo de principiantes a cargo de Okamura?

-¡Ese soy yo!

-Sí, bueno... Verá, es que yo estoy en su grupo pero he llegado más tarde porque...

-¡Imposible! -le gritó una vez más.

-Pero...

-¡Imposible!

Por la nuca de Haruhi resbaló una gota de circunstancia. Seguía un poco molesta con ese chico por haber ido a espiarla. Sabía que había estado junto a Tamaki ayudando a ordenar el tinglado que había montado la señora Hitachiin, y llegaba tarde por ello. Esperaba que les hubiera servido para llevarse un poco mejor, después de todo.

Aunque aquel profesor tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado con él por llegar tan tarde, lo de "Imposible" era un poco pasarse.

-Es cierto señor. -dijo la chica sin cortarse un pelo. - Es amigo nuestro y esta en este grupo. Tampoco a esquiado nunca y concertó el viaje con nosotros.

-Bueno¿Y a mi qué me cuentas hija? Yo solo vengo a dar clase a un grupo de diez y ya estamos diez. Ni uno más y ni uno menos. Así lo dicta el reglamento.

La chica se giró a contar al resto de su compañeros. Estaban con otra gente que no conocía que supuso serían de otros institutos. Se habían retrasado en las clases matutinas por su culpa y la mayoría le miraban muy mal... Pero efectivamente el hombre tenía razón. Ya eran diez. Kenichi también se dio cuenta.

-¡Eso sí es imposible! Yo estoy en este grupo. Con Haruhi y... Hizashi y Akon. Estoy de acuerdo con que sean diez pero... ¡Yo soy uno de los diez!

-Mira chaval, -le dijo el profesor, rodeándolo con su inmenso brazo de leñador. - No es mi problema que no sepas esquiar. A mi me pagan por dar clases a un grupo de diez y solo diez. Haber venido antes¿Vale? Y ahora no nos hagas perder más el tiempo, que bastante retrasados vamos por culpa de alguien que yo me sé... -echó una rápida mirada hacia Haruhi como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Pe... Pero... -trató de protestar el chico.

-¡Silencio! -volvió a bramar el hombre. -¡Ya basta de ñoñerías! -se refirió a todos los demás. - ¡Se acabó de tanto hacer el ganso y de deslizarse en llano! Seguidme todos y bajaremos por la pista verde del bosque. -el hombre señaló una gran pendiente que se perdía entre varios arbolitos y que descendía hasta los primeros telesillas que había tenido que coger.

-¡¿Qué?! -se horrorizó la chica.

Haruhi fue la única que se atrevió a protestar. No se sentía preparada en absoluto. Ya le era muy difícil mantenerse de pié en llano, como decía el profesor, como para tener que tirarse por ahí a la buena de dios. Seguro que se habría la cabeza.

-Pero profesor...

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Fujioka? -volvió a preguntar, con su ostentosa vozarrona. -¿No estás preparada¿Tienes miedo¡Te diré una cosa! Si no te lanzas ahora puedes quedarte con tu amigo. -señaló a Kenichi. -Pero no volverás a esquiar en toda tu vida. -y soltó una espeluznante carcajada. -¡Vamos! En fila de a uno.

-¡Si señor! -respondieron todos a coro, preparándose como aviones de combate a punto de despegar, para comenzarse a resbalar por la pista en cuestión.

Kenichi miró a la chica de soslayó, esperanzado de que hiciera caso al profesor y se quedara junto a él. A fin de cuentas, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo allí para que de golpe no tuviera sitio en el grupo de aprendizaje. La chica le devolvió una bastante parecida...

-¡Fujioka! -resonó una vez más su nombre. -¿A qué estás esperando¡Tanta lentitud os volverá perezosos¡El hombre no descendió de los árboles para seguir comiendo fruta¡Carne¡Hay que comer carne! Y ahí abajo... -señaló la pista del bosque. -¡Está tu futuro¡La evolución!

Sólo por no seguir escuchando semejante sarta de estupideces, Haruhi se dio media vuelta y siguió a la fila junto a todos los demás. Resbalándose lo más _espatarrada _posible, para ir frenando con lentitud.

Abandonó a Kenichi. Se quedó relativamente solo en medio de un lugar bastante concurrido, que servía de punto de encuentro para todos los esquiadores y grupos de estudiantes con sus respectivos monitores. El mismo punto donde todos habían quedado para reunirse e ir comer poco rato después.

-¡Me _cawen _la leche! -mal juró, dándole una patada al suelo helado, y ensañándose con su equipo de alquiler. -¡Seguro que esto ha sido cosa de esos ricos bastardos!

Nada más exclamar esto último, unas risas a coro que ya sabía reconocer lo sacaron de su miseria. Los hermanos Hitachiin, Kyôya y también la última persona con la que le apetecía estar: Tamaki Suô, hicieron su aparición. Venían de una de las pistas más altas y difíciles con un porte nada alejado al de unas estrellas de Hollywood.

-¡Ey¿Qué tal la clase? -se mofó Hikaru. -¿Haruhi ya te ha dado plantón?

-Haruhi y todo el grupo, por lo que veo. -continúo su hermano.

Ya le habían cogido un poco de confianza, y todo el mundo sabe que eso de la confianza da un poco de asco a últimas horas.

-¡A lo mejor es que es un cobarde y no se atreve a seguirles!

-¡Nada de eso! -se enfurruñó. Después señaló a Tamaki con el índice, claramente acusador. -¡Seguro que tú has tenido algo que ver¿Verdad?

-¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué tipo de venganza es esta Suô? Creía que ahora colaborabas conmigo. -se acercó y lo agarró por la bufanda. -¡Tú¿Qué clase de chantaje le has hecho a los profesores para que no me dejen esquiar con Haruhi?

Tamaki parpadeó confuso.

-¿Chantaje? -inquirieron los gemelos a coro. -¡Qué bajo has caído jefe!

-¡No he hecho ningún chantaje! -les espetó, defendiéndose. -¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no te dejan esquiar con Haruhi?

-¡No finjas que no sabes de qué va la cosa! Tú serías el único capaz de hacer lo imposible por completar el grupo con cualquier otra persona para que me quedara fuera, o apuntarte en mi lugar.

-Se ha quedado fuera del grupo... -comprendieron los gemelos, con una gota resbalando por su frente en circunstancia. Se advertía claramente un _"qué patético" _en sus rostros. -Eso le pasa por llegar tarde...

-Nosotros como esquiamos por libre no hemos tenido esos problemas.

-Cálmate. -le dijo Kyôya, instándolo a que soltara a su amigo, que seguía completamente perdido. -¿No crees que te estás precipitando mucho en tus conclusiones? Tamaki no ha podido echarte del grupo para estar en tu lugar porque él está aquí.

Kenichi parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que llevaba razón.

-Ah... -fue todo lo que pudo decir. -¿Entonces... Qué ha pasado para que...?

-¿Te hayas quedado fuera? -terminó Kyôya. - Ni idea, sinceramente. Pero tampoco nos interesa.

-¡No digas eso Kyôya! - lo calló Tamaki. -¡Por su puesto que nos interesa! -y cogió a Kenichi por los hombros sacudiéndolo, en una clara reacción de profunda preocupación. -¡Piensa bien en la situación¿Has dicho que no te han dejado entrar en el grupo con Haruhi por que estaba completo? Eso no es posible ¡Si no estoy yo en tu lugar es que hay otra persona sustituyéndote¡Piénsalo Kyôya!-se giró hacia el Ôtori, sin soltar al otro chico. -¿Y si se trata de alguna conspiración¿Y si un violador se mete en el grupo de incógnito para tratar de violar a nuestra hija?

Los gemelos se llevaron una mano a la boca sorprendidos, fingiendo que se creían ese cuento tan absurdo. Kenichi también se lo pensó un poco, pero él de verdad.

-Vuelve a la realidad Tamaki. Estoy seguro de que se trata de cualquier otro chico de algún instituto del populacho. Esta montaña esta repleta. Al ver que Kenichi no acudía lo incorporaron sin más, y él se quedó sin su plaza.

-¡Ni hablar! Estamos hablando de alguien verdaderamente malvado. ¿De qué otra forma podría quedarse si no con su plaza? Está muy claro... ¡Es un usurpador que se ha hecho pasar por Kenichi! Podría tratarse de un violador en potencia claramente. O tal vez un asesino...

Kenichi asintió cada vez más convencido; Kyôya por otro lado suspiró derrotado.

-¡No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! No mientras exista la posibilidad de que Haruhi se encuentre en peligro, bajo las peligrosas intenciones de un criminal. Debemos salvarla como sea.

-¡Yes sir! -exclamaron a coro los gemelos.

-Te repito Tamaki, que ese tipo de persona tan sólo existe en tu imaginación... -insistió Kyôya. Pero obviamente él no le hizo caso.

-¿Hacia dónde ha ido el grupo de Haruhi?

-Descendían ahora la pista baby del bosque. -señaló Kenichi.

-¡Muy bien! Este es el plan: -puso su típica pose de índice arriba. - seguiremos sus pasos a través de la pista del bosque escondiéndonos tras los árboles. Cuando demos con Haruhi, la persona más sospechosa que se encuentre a su lado, será el sustituto de Kenichi. Mientras Hikaru y Kaoru se abalanzan sobre él y lo inmovilizan, Kyôya llamará a la policía. Yo iré a rescatar a Haruhi y la protegeré con mi vida.

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo. -protestó Kenichi. -Si yo no rescato a Haruhi¿qué hago?

-Puedes partirle la cara con nosotros. -le invitaron los otros.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es el sospechoso más cercano a Haruhi? Como ha dicho Kyôya, estas pistas están a reventar de gente.

_A ver si se van a equivocar de persona... Y le atizan sin ton ni son._

-Muy fácil. -los calló Tamaki. -Es obvio que, al ser tan malvado, irá vestido de negro... -dejó caer con cierto deje tétrico y espeluznante...

_-Tatatachaaaan... (música de terror de fondo)-_

Para sorpresa de todos los lectores que creen que Tamaki está mal de la perola y tiene más imaginación que el fallecido Walt Disney, en esta ocasión, sí había una persona un tanto malvada que se ajustaba al canon descrito por el chico. Bueno, tal vez lo de violador, asesino y tener muy malas intenciones con Haruhi no sea del todo cierto... ¿O si¡Nunca se sabe! Pero el caso es que el usurpador existía realmente.

Como todo ser cruento y vil iba vestido de negro de esquís a casco (porque al ser tan malvado lleva casco y pasamontañas para esquiar y que no lo reconozcan... Aunque en parte también es porque hace mucho frío y el casco protege de las caídas a los principiantes). Estaba en el mismo grupo que la chica, de infiltrado, y seguía todos sus movimientos muy de cerca. Incluso más que el propio profesor.

Haruhi, como heroína de manga, era totalmente ajena a este hecho. Ya tenía más que suficiente con mantener el equilibrio y no caerse cada dos por tres, cosa que igualmente hacía. Esquiar era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, y la idea del monitor, que les había hecho lanzarse a la buena aventura por una pista "fácil" repleta de árboles, a ella le seguía pareciendo una locura.

Avanzaban bastante despacio, frenando en cuña, y serpenteando en línea de a uno. Sorteaban todos los obstáculos que les suponían los árboles y los postes de los telesillas. Estos iban y venían por encima de sus cabezas.

De pronto el día parecía que se había apagado un poco. El sol que brillaba a raudales a punta de mañana, ahora se había escondido y el cielo estaba gris y encapotado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al pensar en una posible tormenta allá arriba. Aunque no eran nada comunes en aquella época del año. No las que ella temía.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que las personas que tenía por delante de ella estaban comenzando a desaparecer de forma sucesiva. Ella era de los últimos en aquella línea zigzagueante de alumnos, y hasta que no escuchó un pequeño grito perteneciente a Akon, que estaba a pocos metros por delante de ella, no se percató realmente de lo que ocurría.

Comenzó a avanzar aún más despacio, temerosa, y la chica que tenía justo delante, también desapareció hacia abajo dejando tras ella un pequeño grito de pavor. Llegados a este punto frenó en seco. Lo hizo justo a tiempo antes de ser la siguiente en desaparecer.

Bueno, en realidad no desaparecían, sino que el puñetero del profesor que iba a la cabeza de todos ellos, los había conducido directamente a un salto. Tal vez para reírse de ellos. No se sabe muy bien. Y todos los alumnos, habían hecho como las ovejas. De cabeza al precipicio uno detrás de otro.

No habían sabido sortear el divertimento que suponía un salto de metro y medio en mitad del recorrido, y habían caído unos encima de otros. Ya en tierra firme tras el abrupto desnivel, se encontraban los susodichos, incapaces de levantarse por su propio pie. Formando montón.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de la chica al presenciar semejante panorama. Era un espectáculo realmente patético. Se alegró de no formar parte de él.

-¡Fujioka! -la llamó el profesor a voz en grito. -¡Decídete de una maldita vez pero no te quedes ahí como un pasmadote! Si no quieres saltar que es lo más rápido da la vuelta.

La chica se lo pensó por unos segundos. ¿Morir en el hoyo junto a los demás, o ir por otro lado?

-¡Iré a dar la vuelta! -le respondió en el mismo tono.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

_Será cobarde..._

-No tardes¿Me has oído? Te esperaremos abajo junto a los remontes y los telesilla.-le dijo. -¿Y vosotros a qué estáis esperando gandules? -se refirió al resto que o bien aún no se decidían por saltar el desnivel o estaban en el suelo. -¡Que no habéis venido hasta aquí para hacer la siesta!

La chica giró los esquís como pudo, y se decidió a ir sola a buscar una ruta alternativa hacia los telesillas y final de pista. Total, no era nada complicado. Sólo tenía que seguir la pendiente.

De todas formas, para no perderse, siguió descendiendo guiándose por los enormes postes que les correspondían. Pero no contaba que al ir bajo la ruta de estos, la nieve acumulada en los esquíes de las personas que iban en volandas sobre su cabeza podía ir cayendo. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Un montonazo de nieve se le vino encima de golpe, y le hizo perder el equilibrio dándole en un hombro. Una vez más, Haruhi se vino al suelo. Únicamente que esta vez ocurrió de una forma totalmente inusual.

Los postes de los telesilla, al estar clavados en el suelo, formaban un socavón muy diferenciado en la nieve. Ella, de la forma más patética del mundo, no cayó en el primer agujero y mismo que sus compañeros, pero sí se resbaló hacia el enorme poste acolchado (gracias al cielo) hasta que se pegó contra él. Se había ido hacia el fondo del mismo, como un huevo recién echado en un cuenco.

Lo peor de todo fue, que al intentar ponerse en pie, como estaba tan empinado y tan resbaladizo no pudo de ninguna manera. Sabía que quitarse los esquís, y subir la cuesta cargando con ellos, sería un error fatal que le haría perder un montón de tiempo. Así que siguió intentándolo sin suerte.

No obstante, el chico de negro, farsante en su grupo y ocupando el puesto de Kenichi, se estaba dedicando a seguir todos los movimientos de la chica. Al verla caer en el agujero no la imitó, no era tan idiota, pero sí se quedó plantado mirándola presa en el fondo del mismo.

Al poco la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada; levantó la vista y le reconoció. Lo había visto en su grupo. Una persona así vestida, frente a toda la blanca e impoluta nieve, no pasaba inadvertida. Además que era sino el que mejor esquiaba, de los mejores alumnos que le habían tocado al profesor. Supuso que al igual que ella, había decidido ignorar el salto y seguir por un camino libre de peligros. En eso se basaba el éxito del esquiador: la prudencia.

Aunque esto último es lo que pensaba Haruhi y se alejaba completamente de la verdadera intención del malvado impostor.

-Me he caído. -le sonrió ella con pesadez. -No creo que puedas sacarme de aquí. ¿Puedes avisar al profesor? -le preguntó, aunque así que lo hizo pensó que tampoco era muy buena idea recurrir a ese hombre. Era más bruto que un arado. Vete a saber cómo reaccionaría cuando le explicara su patética situación.

-No hace falta, yo te ayudaré.-le dijo bastante amable. -quítate los esquís anda.

-Pero...

-Que luego te ayudo a ponértelos, va. -la apremió.

Haruhi terminó obedeciendo. Y éste, también se desprendió de los suyos y dejó clavados sus palos en la nieve por ir a socorrerla.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los host bajaban la pista a toda velocidad. Unos algo más rápidos que otros, puesto que Kenichi (vale, él no es ningún host pero ahí está) no tenía ni la más remota idea de esquiar, y él sí se había lanzado a la pista a la buena de dios. ¡Todo por Haruhi!

En una de estas, se llevó a Tamaki por delante y descendieron casi toda la pista de una sola tirada, sin poder pararse a mirar dónde estaba la joven y el villano usurpador. De hecho lo único que vieron fue una repetición de: cielo, esquí, nieve; cielo, esquí y nieve.

Se quedaron a pocos metros del final de la llamada pista baby.

-¡Mira que tienes fijación por el jefe! -rieron los gemelos cuando les dieron alcance. -Estas todo el día encima suyo.

-¡El terrorista de la pista!

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Es normal que me caiga si no tengo un monitor que me enseñe! Vosotros no servís de ninguna ayuda.

Kyôya le tendió la mano a Tamaki para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-¿Hacía cuanto no te caías? -se medio rió el chico.

-Creo que es la primera vez en cuatro años. -musitó frotándose el trasero dolorido. -Pero no me he caído. Me han tirado.

-¡Si te rompes el culo las clientas ya no te solicitarán! -volvieron a meter el dedo en la yaga los hermanos.

-El culo no es algo que se pueda romper. -les espetó enfadado. -¿A cuántas personas habéis visto con el culo vendado?

-¡A ninguna! Nosotros no somos unos pervertidos para ir mirando el culo a la gente... No como otros. -sonrieron, sabiendo que aquello era un golpe bajo. Estaban convencidos de que las palabras de Haruhi aún le rondaban por la mente. Y era cierto.

-Al contrario, -les aseguró el Ôtori. - de hecho es una lesión muy común en este deporte.

-¿Clientas? -inquirió Kenichi totalmente desorientado, una vez consiguió incorporarse. -¿Qué es eso de clientas¿A qué te dedicas¿Vendes tu cuerpo como objeto de lujo o qué?

Los gemelos volvieron a reír a lágrima viva, ante semejante ocurrencia.

-Nada de eso. ¡Y dejad de reír¡Yo soy el rey!

Kenichi esbozó una mueca de repugnancia.

-Verás, Kenichi, es normal que Haruhi no te haya dicho nada. En nuestro instituto... -quisieron comenzar a explicarle de qué iba todo aquello del Host Club, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, vislumbraron al grupo de la joven. Esperaban reunidos al pie de los remontes. El monitor no hacía otra que mirarse el reloj perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ahí están! -exclamó Tamaki, dejándolos casi sordos.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a deslizarse entusiasmado hacia allí, vio que ella no estaba con todos los demás. Y no era la única que faltaba... Ahora sólo eran ocho personas entre los alumnos.

-¡No puede ser! -se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. -¡Eso solo se puede deber a una cosa! A Haruhi se la ha llevado el violador. ¡Y nos los hemos pasado de largo! No los hemos visto cuando bajábamos ¿Cómo puede ser? -comenzó a zarandear a Kyôya como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tranquilízate Tamaki. -trató de apaciguarlo.-Volveremos a subir y descenderemos con más calma.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Y si acude aquí mientras estamos subiendo?

-Nos dividiremos.-puntualizaron los gemelos.

-Está bien. -razonó finalmente, sopesando las pocas alternativas que tenian. -Kyôya y Kenichi, quedaros aquí por si aparecieran. Vosotros dos venid conmigo. Tomaremos el primer telesilla directo a cota 2000.

-¡Entendido!

-Además, estando en el aire tendremos una mayor panorámica de la pista y podremos localizarla. ¡Estaros con los ojos bien abiertos!

Dicho y hecho. Los tres se pusieron a hacer cola junto a todos los demás, mientras los otros dos chicos, esperaban a que nada sucediese. O al menos era lo que Kyôya se imaginaba. Pero a los pocos minutos de que ellos se marcharan, una persona que también llevaba una buena lista de caídas en menos de cinco minutos debido a una dosis de alta preocupación, en vez de torpeza o poca experiencia, se junto con ellos. No era Haruhi, para la mala fortuna de Kenichi. Pero sí era alguien cercano a ellos.

Cuando Mori les dio alcance ni siquiera les saludó. Se detuvo frente a los dos chicos, y les habló pausado, agobiado; avergonzado, suplicándoles ayuda por el tono empleado:

-He perdido a Mitsukuni. -dijo solamente.

**Fin de este capítulo...

* * *

**

**N.A: **_Vale, está bien. Dije que habría un accidente en los telesillas, pero aunque Haruhi ha sufrido algo parecido, ese no era el accidente que quería poner. Así que el GRAN accidente será en el siguiente._

_¿Qué os ha parecido todo esto? A lo mejor al final ha quedado un capítulo un poco de transición. Pero ahora tenemos al grupo dividido otra vez, que es más o menos como debía quedar para el siguiente. ¡Menos mal! Y hasta tenemos a un violador usurpador en potencia que en un principio debía de haber aparecido de otra manera. ¡Pero me pareció más gracioso hacerlo así! La pregunta respecto a este misterioso personaje es... ¿Habéis ido alguna vez a esquiar? XD Yo varias y me lo pasaba muy bien. No sé si en otros sitios estará de moda el llamarle a la pista más fácil, en la que están los niños y los novatillos,"Pista baby". Nosotros lo hacemos y por eso lo he puesto aquí... Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que ya tengo un nivel esquiando, mi hermano y yo seguimos bajando esa pista porque suena taaaaan mono decir "Yo me voy a la baby" XD que es inevitable._

_¡Y ahora propaganda personal! Los fans de los Haninozuka & Morinozuka que visiten mi profile, encontrarán un link a una historia original sobre esas familias que al final publico en una comunidad de Live Journal. Única y exclusivamente allí pero... Al alcance de lectura de todos. (La info en mi profile)._

_Por último sólo me queda añadir..._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
